Hurts like Hell
by sakurayukari
Summary: What if, you fell in love with someone? What if you knew that that someone liked someone else? What would you do? Would you support them, and if you do, would you continue to, even when it hurts, so much you can't stand it? Later Touma x Mikoto x Accelerator.
1. No Possible Way

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm new on this thing, so yeah. By the way:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. See you!**

Hurts like Hell

Chapter 1: No Possible Way

"Ne, Kuroko, what would you do, if you fell in love?"

Kuroko's eyes widened as a certain electric princess said this.

"_Could it be? Has my time finally come?! It must be! Onee-sama! Wait for me! I'm coming! W-wait! I need to calm down... Onee-sama needs an answer first!"_

"O-ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko shouted as she jumped over to her angel.

"E-Eh?!" Misaka stomped and shocked Kuroko. "It's not about you!"

"Oh?" Kuroko said, still recovering from the shock attack," Then is this about that wretched, stupid, terrible, ape?! Huh? Huh?" she continued while putting on the most ugly face imaginable.

"W-what are you talking about? There's no way I'm interested in, in that idiot."

Mikoto stammered while blushing furiously.

"Oh?" Kuroko hated to admit it, but Misaka Mikoto, third placed level 5, an unstoppable electric hime-sama, was a tsundere. Which also supported the fact, that she was in love with, that wretched ape, Kamijou Touma.

_"NO, NO, NO!" _Kuroko stomped and shook her head. _"There is absoslutely NO WAY that onee-sama loves the likes of that b-st-rd of a pig! NO WAY! Anyway, I'll just stop questioning onee-sama from now on..."_

* * *

**Misaka Mikoto's POV**

"Whew, that was close, anymore questioning and I would admit-"I stopped in my tracks."W-wha- wha- wha- what?! ADMIT WHAT? What w-was I just about to say?" I blushed furiously while punching the air. " There is no way that I-GEH!" I stopped again, realizing what I was doing, again. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I shook my head and then slapped my cheeks.

I looked around to see if Kuroko was here.

"Oh...Yokkata... She's not here..."

"Who's not here?"

"E-eh-eh?! Ku-Ku-Kuroko, I can explain!" I turned around to find a certain level 0 standing in her path."Oh, it's just Saten-san..."

"What are you talking about?" Saten widened her eyes after thinking for a few seconds. "Is this about your boyfriend?!"

"Wh-wha-what?! What are you talking about?" I started fanning myself. "I don't have a boyfriend!" I then quietly added, "not yet...," which turned out to be a huge mistake.

"Oh? If I heard you correctly, and if I'm not mistaken, you just added 'not.'" Saten interrogated as she smiled deviously.

"Wha-what are you talking about, I said 'not yet', not 'not',-Geh..."

_"I did it again! I freaking did it again!" _I paused and slapped my head. But that turned out to be another mistake. A soon as my head bounced off my hand, it slammed into a pole behind me and knocked me down. "Gaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

**Saten's POV**

_"Ahhhh... She's so cute... Even when she's knocked out..." _

I looked at her face...

"Such misfortune..." a certain boy and Misaka simultaneously said.

"Huh?" I turned around to see an unfamiliar face.

"Hai? Oh! Biri-biri right? Why are you lying down on the floor?" He turned around and saw me. "Oh, is this one of your friends?"

Misaka lifted herself up from the floor to show that she was obviously restraining herself from hurting the poor man. "Hmph... Show more concern, I nearly got knocked out! Sheesh..."

"By who?" the man interrogated.

"Uhhh..." Misaka started twitching her eyebrows. "N-nothing..." After pausing for a while," Oh yeah, this is Saten Ruiko. She is one of my friends." I smiled as she introduced me. "Uhhh... Saten-san, this annoying guy is Kamijou Touma."

Ignoring her last statement, "Hi! Nice to meet you Saten-san!" He stuck out his hand.

"Uhh... Hi! Nice to meet you too." I smiled as we shook hands. "Ah?! Could this be the 'boyfriend' you were mentioning Misaka-san?!"

Misaka then blushed as if she were a tomato, "WH-Wha-what are you talking about? There's no way this guy is my b-boy-GAH!" She then glared at the misfortunate boy, "Anyway, this guy is, is, my enemy! Yeah! And he owes me a duel! RIGHT NOW!"

She stood there shaking her pointing hand, looking like a tomato.

_"Ah...She's so cute..."_

"Duels, duels. I was misfortunate enough to get hit by a bike this morning, drop all the groceries I got in the pond, and SO MUCH MORE!"

"Oh yeah? Well I was stupid enough to get knocked out by my own hand after confessing that I-" She suddenly froze. "Shi-Shimatta..." She hit herself on the head, again.

"Confess what?" Touma asked.

"N-nothing you baka!" she began to spout electricity from all over her body. "DIE!"

The rest was pretty much blurry. I'm sure this was my imagination, but it looked like Touma had "stopped" the electricity. No way right? No possible way.

* * *

**HII! I'm still new on this thing so help me kay?**

**This is like my first fanfic so constructive criticism is needed! Sorry, this was kind of short, so yeah!**


	2. Tsundere?

**Author's Note**

**Hiyaaa! So by the way, for the last chapter, sorry if the characters were a bit OOC. **

**I'm just kind of using this fanfiction relieve all the stress in my life, so don't blame me! ~tehe**

**disclaimer: I do not own toaru majutsu no index. I wish I did though... oh well**

* * *

**Hurts Like Hell: Tsundere?**

* * *

Touma's POV

"Saten-san? Moshi-moshi? Are you awake?" I stared at the black haired girl. It didn't seem like she was waking up.

_~flashback~_

_"N-nothing you baka!"she began to spout electricity from all over her body."Die!"_

_I raised my arm to stop her from shooting me, but the shocks accidentally reached Saten, who fainted when Biri-biri was going through the process of killing me._

_~end of flashback~_

sigh. Biri-biri was next to me sitting on a chair next to Saten who was on her hospitable bed, regretting every single moment of this... Hopefully.

"Hey," Biri-biri started," you do realize this is your fault right?"

"M-my fault? How is it my fault?"

"You were the one who just had to start pissing me off!"

"You're the one who electrocuted her own friend!"

"T-that was an accident!"

"Right, like the great level 5 railgun can be clumsy." I said sarcastically. "Oh wait..." not realizing I was thinking out loud, "Maybe she can... She did say that she got knocked out by her own hand, and those childish Gekota toys do support the fact she is still a kid..." I was completely unaware that the railgun had heard this. I started to hear buzzing sounds, but I ignored it. "Oh yeah, and she did say that she was confessing something to Saten-san..." The buzzing got louder. "OHHHHH! Could it be that Biri-biri likes Saten?!" Bzzzzztttttt. Bzztt... Bzt...

I turned around to see that Misaka was completely red, with irritation marks on her face. She looked like she was going on an electric overload.

"NE, I DON'T SWING THAT WAY YOU BAKA! FURTHERMORE I AM , pant pant, NOT A, pant pant, CHILD! GOT IT?! Spouting as much electricity she could, a huge electric lightning bolt came headed MY way.

"S-stop it! I'm going to die!" I cried, raising my right arm at the same time.

As soon as the lightning stopped, I made a big mistake. "Hey, Biri-biri, are you gay?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Did you not learn your lesson through that lightning bolt I just shot at you?!"

"W-well I always thought about it, but it could because you're a tsundere? You know how those people are like really rude to the guy they love?!"

"D-d-d-d-d-DIE!" shooting a fully charged electric bolt at me, my right hand could only protect me, and nothing else. ( A/N Saten's fine though. The only area she shot at was directed toward Touma.)

"Such misfortune!" I stopped. "Oh wait... Didn't that just prove that you're a tsundere?"

"S-sh-shut up! The only person I like is T-" she stopped, blushing like a tomato, she continued,"Anyway, let's just drop this... heheh... ahahahahahahahahah..."

"Oi Biri-biri, you-" I realized she was blushing furiously for some reason."-really like Saten-san."

"How the hell did you come up with that conclusion? You dense idiot..."

"Hey," just realizing that biri-biri looked really feverish,"Do you have a fever or something?" I leaned my head onto her forehead. "Woah! Your head feels so hot! Do you seriously have a fever?"

"I-I'm fine... I-I just need some rest."

She turned away to leave, but I grabbed her hand.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Wahhhhhh..." I turned around and heard clapping sounds. " You sure are the playboy, aren't you, Kami-yan/ Kamijou-san?" Saten and a certain blond-haired boy wearing sunglasses said, simultaneously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry! The characters were kind of OOC here... This was pretty short too. But to be fair I was typing on my ipad. I didn't really have time to do this... At least I had some time, cuz right after the first chapter I posted, I posted this second one on the same day. Pretty amazing right? Hmph hmph. So awesome. Anyway, this is still Kamikoto so don't panic! For this fiction, I'll be doing a lot, ok? But man, Kamijou-san was as dense as ever today... ah...**

**Mikoto: I know right? I can't believe he hasn't figured out that I li-GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Author: Ho ho? Heheheheh, You like him?**

**Mikoto: What are you talking about? I don't like that idiot... ah hah, ahahahahahahah.**

**(nervously fanning herself)**

**Touma: Like who?**

**Mikoto: Ah, ahahahahahahah... DIE!**

**(shocks Touma)**

**Touma: Such Misfortune!**

**Author: oh hohoho... See you in the next chapter! Minna, arigato for reading this fan fiction!~tehe**


	3. Idiots and Secrets

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say, it turns out that I had a lot of time. It is like 9:34 p.m. Right now and I am still writing, still the same day I published it ! Ahahahahahahahah! Fufufufufu. So awesome. Anyway, I'll probably put this up tomorrow, 1-17-2014. Wahahahahahahahah! Or not, doesn't matter. **

**~tehe **

**I SRSLY SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN A BETTER TITLE! I need to change it... Help me, k?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own toaru majutsu no index or any of its characters.**

**Ah! Thank you for the reviews and followers. I'll try to make chapters longer, k? You might have to wait for one to three or more days for me to update though. I'll make them super long, K?**

* * *

**Hurts like Hell: Idiots and Se~cr~ets**

* * *

**Misaka Mikoto's POV**

"Wahhhhhh..." I turned around and heard clapping sounds. " You sure are the playboy, aren't you, Kami-yan/ Kamijou-san?" Saten and a certain blond-haired boy wearing sunglasses said, simultaneously.

"Tsuchimikado!" Touma shouted."Why are you here?"

"My, calm down Kami-yan! I came to visit precious little Ruiko-san here!"

This "Tsuchimikado" guy grinned , must I say, like an idiot. (Ex. ) "Do you now Saten-san?" I inquired.

"Why of course! I was the one that rescued her from a bunch of thugs! Isn't that right, Saten-san!"

"Hai!" Saten grinned. "This amazing man rescued me from a bunch of espers who we're trying to hit on me! He was so cool! He was like boom! Cha cha! Boom! Wham! It was so cool! You totally should of been there!" "Okay..."

_"Sounds fishy..."_

"Ah... Misaka-san, nothing here is fishy at all, absolutely nothing!" Smiling, still like an idiot, Tsuchimikado introduced himself.

"Misaka-san! My full name, Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Call me whatever you want to!"

"You already know me, but it seems like a proper introduction is needed. Sigh. My name is Misaka Mikoto, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand to shake. Of course, he returned it.

"Gah!" As soon as he touched my hand, my head started to hurt, like the electricity was pushing against my head. I glared at him. _"What is up with this guy?"_

"Oi! Biri-Biri! Are you okay?"- Touma

"Y-yeah. I'm fine..." It was surprising that it actually took time for me to stand up.

"I knew it! You had a fever! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't have a freaking fever!" Touma stared at me."Wha-what?"

"If you don't, then why are you still red?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I looked at my face in a mirror.

_"He's right... My face is completely red. But I don't feel hot..."_

I then realized it. The answer was so stupid you didn't really have to think. I was simply, blushing. Of course I don't know why, but it's not like it's bothering me...

"I'm just blushing, idiot..."

"Oh? I wonder why is that." Tsuchimikado grinned."Could it be? You l-o-v-"

"St-stop it! There is no way I like that idiot!" She was almost exploding with electricity.

* * *

**Touma's POV**

I don't know why, but some part of me hurt when she said that. It felt like, it came from my heart... That's impossible, right? That would mean that I like Biri-biri... And I don't, right?

Sigh. I walked over and touched Biri-biri's shoulder with my _**right**_ hand.

"Give it up, Mikoto. There is no way that you can win an argument with that man." I pointed towards

Tsuchimikado. "Even I had to learn that the hard way..."

I silently shoved Biri-Biri out the door of Saten's hospital room.

After the door was closed, I closed in on Motoharu.

"So, what's your real reason for coming here?" I asked.

"My, my Kami-yan. Can't I visit my precious kouhai Saten?" He stepped closer to my ear."Do you really think I'm going to spill here? Let's meet at the hospital garden in five, 4:05 p.m." He then stepped back. " OK!

Tsuchimikado here needs to go to the little men's room!"

I face palmed, hard. There is no way that idiot is going to keep a legit promise. I might as well just go home right now...

* * *

**Tsuchimikado's POV**

I walked out the door to see Railgun leaning against the wall.

"Ahh. Misaka-san! Bad girl, it's not good to eavesdrop on people you know?"

Misaka smirked," Says the person who used the fifth level 5 to break into my mind!"

"Oh! So you figured it out. But that's still within the range of my expectations! It doesn't effect anything in my plans! Still, I'm surprised Shokuhou actually managed to break in! What happened, ~Misaka-san?"

"I-I used to much electricity on the idiot." She pouted. "So I would have over exerted myself if I kept the barrier up!"

"Ah! As expected of the third level 5, Railgun of Tokiwadai! Using so much power, and only on Kami-yan, that is. Seriously, what do you see in him?"

"Wh-wha-" Misaka stammered, blushing hard.

A grin made its way to my face. "Ah, you're cute when you're blushing, Misaka-san! Well, ~bye!"

"W-wait!"

I turned around

"Well, ano, oh yeah! Seriously? 'boom! Cha cha! Boom! Wham!'?"

"Hey don't blame me , just blame that rival of yours! Shokuhou Misaki!" I grinned.

* * *

**Back at Tsuchimikado's house**

"Oh! I was so cool back there! I wonder if I impressed Misaka-san!" I grinned. I glanced at the clock. 4:10. I felt like I was missing something... "Oh who cares!"

* * *

**At the hospital garden**

~absolutely no one~

* * *

**Touma's Apartment**

"I'm back! Index? Where are you?" I stepped forward, it felt like I was stepping on something.

"T-Touma..."

"Index? Where are you?"

Index, nun from the magic side, who lives in my apartment, eating everything possibly edible.

"You're so heavy..."

I looked down and saw a white blob on the floor, and I was stepping on it.

I lifted up my foot. "Ew! What did I just step in?"

"TOUMA!" She jumped up and bit me on my head." How dare you let me starve in this stuffy place!"

"I-index? St-stop! I'm going to die!" I threw her off my head and onto the floor.

"But Touma! I'm hungry!"

"Sigh. I'll go buy some food. Just wait here..." As soon as I opened the door, it started raining. I closed the door and went back to

Index.

"Too bad, Index. No food for you."

"TOUMA! I'M HUNGRY!" She then again jumped up and bit my head.

"Ah! That hurts! Such misfortune!"

"Touma! Give me food!"

"Alright alright! I'll go buy some food. JUST GET OFF MY HEAD, WILL YOU?"

"Hai!"

I turned around to get an umbrella and opened the door.

"Ah... Such misfortune."

* * *

**At the supermarket Touma's POV **

"Sigh. Eggs, lettuce, carrots, Biri-Biri, fi-. Eh?! Biri-Biri?" -Touma

She started sparking with electricity, and around the same time I said 'Biri-Biri, ' the whole store blacked out.

"Don't call me Biri-Biri!"

"Shoot!"-Touma

I dropped my groceries, grabbed her hand and started to run towards the exit. As soon as we were outside, (still running,) biri-biri asked a question.

"N-ne, why are we running?" -Misaka

"Isn't it obviously? You caused the entire store to black out!" I said while still running.

"And so?" - Misaka

"We're going to run before we get caught of course!" -Touma

"Ohhhhh."- Misaka

I slapped my forehead. _"Seriously could she be anymore dense?"_ **(A/N oh, the irony! ) **"Hey, you 're really stupid aren 't you?"-Misaka

"What are you talking about? You're the one who damaged the store!"-Touma

"Ok. A. That is not what I meant. B. I didn't damage it, I simply caused a blackout. C. Even if I did damage it, I would have paid for it. D. What I meant was, are you seriously stupid enough to leave behind your wallet, your groceries, and your umbrella, just to drag me out here, in the _**rain**_, making both of us completely soaked?!"

"Ahhh... Wait, my wallet?!" I checked both of my pockets. My wallet was not there. "Uh... SUCH

MISFORTUNE!"

I turned around and started running _**backwards**_. "Biri-Biri! Wait here I'm going to get my wall- Gah!" I bumped into a pole on the back of my head.

Misaka smiled evilly, while have laughing, and took out a wallet from her pocket, "I also forgot to mention, I took your wallet using magnetism."

"Y-y-you did that on purpose didn't you?! You purposely made my head slam into this pole didn't you?!"

"Oh no! Actually I was searching for a way to get revenge for you calling me Biri-Biri, but this turned out just fine!" She paused." And are you still seriously stupid enough to get a even more drenched girl in the rain, while YOU get your wallet?!"

"More like a drenched demon... " I mumbled.

"What did you say?

"Nothing."

I started to head to my apartment. Oddly enough, biri-biri was following me. "Uhh... Why are you following me?"

"Do you seriously expect me to go back to my dorm dressed like this?" I looked at her. She was soaking wet and so were her clothes."And plus, you need groceries, right?" She lifted up a bag of food. "I got some. " she smiled.

* * *

**Touma's Apartment**

I opened the door to let Biri-Biri in.

"Ah! Short hair!" Index yelled.

"Y-you! W- what are you doing here?"

"I-I should be asking you the same thing."Index smiled triumphantly. "I live here."

"Wh-what? You live here?" She turned around to face me, already sparking with irritation.

"Uh-oh."-Touma

"You -you perv!" She shocked me, while I had no time to dodge.

"Aahh! Such misfortune!"

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

"Hu-huh?" I opened my eyes. Whilst observing the area, I found out that I was lying down on the bed. My clothes were crisp and slightly burnt. Sigh. I then smelled something familiar, very familiar. "Teriyaki chicken!" I sat up and looked at the kitchen. My eyes widened at the sight. On the kitchen table, there was a gourmet of dishes, just waiting to be eaten. Index was standing there, just staring at the food as if it were a miracle. I stood up and saw, rice, teriyaki chicken, curry, salad, and other stuff. I walked to the kitchen , or what used to be the kitchen, and found a note.

It said:

"S-sorry! Umm... I felt bad for destroying nearly everything in your apartment. So, umm, I used the ingredients I bought to make dinner... I put some cash next to this note, though it's not nearly enough for the damage, in cash that is. So, I, umm, went to the ATM to withdraw some cash. Ummm... Index explained everything to me, so, yeah... Uh, it's not like I did this because I like you or anything! Ummm... Ah, well, if you wake up and find this note, I'll probably still be at the ATM, or on my way back... So, yeah! Ja-ne!

-Mikoto"

"Biri-biri," I sighed.

"Short hair felt sorry for damaging everything so she cooked stuff." Index said.

I then heard the door opening. Biri-biri was standing there, with an umbrella, with a wad of cash, in my clothes.

_"MY CLOTHES!"_

"Oh yeah! Short hair borrowed some of your clothes." Index stated the obvious.

"I can see that!" I replied.

"Umm, umm, sorry!" Biri-biri bowed and handed me some cash. " Umm, this should be enough for repairs and umm, your groceries for a few weeks... Oh! Sorry for borrowing your clothes!" Her hair was blocking her face, but I could tell she was blushing.

"It's, it's ok."

She lifted up her head, revealing a smiling, relieved face. She sighed. "A-arigoto!"

"Uh-uh-uh,uh." I could feel my face heat up, and my eyebrow twitching. She looked, kind of, adorable...

"Umm... Hello?" -Mikoto. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just, uh, wondering, uh, if, uh, you cooked all this! Yeah!."

"Yes, I did. Umm.." still blushing," Why don't you eat? I'm going to go back to the dorms, ok?"

"Ok." I paused and examined the food. I clapped my hands together and,"Ita-""

"ITADAKIMASU!" a certain nun interrupted. She then started to gobble the food down.

Before I could eat anything, the nun started choking. By the time this happened, Biri-biri had already gone.

"I-Index, are you ok?"

_"Is the food that bad? It looks pretty good though..."_

"Ye-yeah. I'm just going to visit the Tokiwadai dorms for a minute," Index started with a devilish look in her eyes. She got up and started towards the door.

"EEhehehehehehe. Eeheheheheheh."-Index

I gulped. If Index couldn't eat this, neither could I.

"I'll just try a bit! Ahahahahah..." I nervously gulped and looked down at the food below me.

I took a bite. The food made me feel, well, nauseous. I mean, the food was so good, I felt like I needed to throw up. Something was tingly, around my heart, I guess. Of course, it's not like I know why...

"Woah! This is good! How could Index not like this!"

I decided to call Misaka.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

"H-hello? This is Misaka Mikoto."

"Biri-biri! Are you at your dorm?"

"Yes..." _Weird, I called her biri-biri and she didn't respond angrily. Is someone else there?_

"Good. Index is coming your way."

"She's al-"

"TOUMA!"-Index

"You, you're already there?!"

"YES!"

"How could you not like Misaka's food?" I blushed a little when I said Misaka.

"Who said I didn't like it?"

"What? Well, when you were leaving, you had this demonic look on your face and, well..."

"I was going to go to short hair's dorm and ask her to cook a buffet for me..."

"Ooohhh."I paused. "Wait what? I am so sorry Misaka."

"It-it's ok..." -Misaka

"TOUMA! HANG UP RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO ENJOY HER FOOD!" -Index

"Hold on, woman! I need to-"

"ONEE-SAMA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a certain voice screamed."Who are you talking to? Who is this rude person who is eating the food you cooked? And how come you never let me eat your food?!"

"Uh... Kuroko, this is Index, and she lives with the stupid a-"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

_Sigh. She hung up. Or rather, Kuroko made her hang up..._

"What the?!" Index was teleported right in front of me, on her face. Another one of Kuroko's doings."Index, are you ok?"

"Ugh..." Index rolled over to show that there was a note on her now inflated belly.

_You STUPID APE! I am the only one who can touch, smell, and look at onee-sama. Any further contact with onee-sama and you will end up looking like this: _All I saw were a bunch of scribbles covering the real thing she drew. _I am so sorry about Kurokoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! __ There was a huge rip next to the note.

Sigh. I feel so sorry for railgun...

* * *

**Saten's POV**

"Huh?" I looked around. I was in a hospital room and was lying down on a bed. "Oh, oh yeah..." I said recalling the moment of Misaka and her electric shocks.

"Ah, Saten-san. Are you awake?" a certain black haired girl with flowers on her hair said.

"Yeah..." An image of a certain unfortunate boy popped into her head."Oh yeah! Do you know where that boy is?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Saten-san?"

"Sigh. Never mind."

"Not good Saten-san. You shouldn't go snooping into other people's privacy like that."

A smile made its way to my face. That was exactly the response I was looking for. I decided to continue my plan of Misaka-san and her boyfriend. "Hey by the way, I heard this guy was Misaka-san's boyfriend!" I said teasingly. Uiharu gasped and put a hand to her mouth."Interested in the details?"

Uiharu nodded her head vigorously. "~Ahhh." Realizing what she had done, she shook her head. "Saten-san! Don't tease me like that, please!"  
"OH! But I thought you wanted to know. And here I was, DYING to give you details and Misaka-san and her boyfriend. But I guess not." A playful smile was caught onto my lips.

"S-Saten-san!"

I stood up and walked to where Uiharu was standing.

"Then, I guess I'll just have to do THIS!" I flipped up Uiharu's skirt and revealed, "Ah! Blue roses today I see!"

"S-Saten-san!" Uiharu turned into chibi mode and started comically hitting me, with comical tears on her

face.

"Eheheheh..." I smiled. _It's time._ I had a devious smile on my face as I told her everything about Misaka and her boyfriend.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"OH!" Uiharu sat there, starry-eyed, nodding her head vigorously.

"Well? Interesting right? What do you think?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Based on the information you have given me," speaking in a serious/comical voice,"Misaka is a tsundere!"

"Correct! Anything else?" -Saten

"Misaka-san, doesn't even seem to notice that she likes him though... It doesn't matter though, because we shall help her! I am now TRANSFORMED into LIMITER REMOVAL MODE!" Uiharu was in "limiter removal' mode, meaning nothing could stop her. **(A/N: Episode 19, A certain scientific railgun, To aru Kagaku no Railgun, probably... ~tehe)**

"Oh? ~Ara, ara. Who was the one who told me not to snoop in other people privacy again?" I smiled deviously.

"S-Saten-san! This is different! Please study the difference between helping, and interfering!"

Uiharu was doing some kind of super hero pose and smiling like an idiot.

"They seem pretty much the same though..."-Saten

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Shall we start planning now?" -Uiharu

"Yes, yes we shall..." -Saten

Both-"Wahahahahah, wahahahahah, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Plan MikotoxTouma shall now start!"

* * *

**Mikoto and Kuroko's dorm**

"Achoo!" Mikoto and Kuroko both sneezed at the same time. "Are you alright Kuroko?"

"Yes, but it feels like something important to me was violated. Something feels really wrong... What about you?"

"I'm fine. Somebody's probably just talking about me..."

"Speaking of which, how does the dress feel?" Kuroko asked.

"It's fine, but the bottom is kind of tight." Kuroko teleported for a second and then came back.

"You need to get a more 'stylish dress' onee-sama! Even though the only reason is because you're wearing those dowdy shorts again..."

"You, WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! KUROKO!" I unleashed a full lightning bolt on her. Of course, she just HAD to teleport away and not let me torture her. How was I supposed to take out my anger now?

"Oh! Onee-sama! How could you forget about my special ability?"

"Why yo-GAH!" I stared fearfully at the person in front of me and froze in terror.

Kuroko seemed to take it the wrong way and, "Ah! Onee-sama! Have you finally become submissive to the great Kuroko? Now, come here and let me-Geh." Kuroko's neck, snapped.

"KUROKO!"

"Now, now, we certainly can't have people using their powers in the dorms, can we, Misaka?" Our dorm supervisor stood there, with shiny glasses, and an evil smile.

"H-HAI!" I said with a squeaky voice.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"My, my, we certainly are idiots enough to use our powers in the dorm again aren't we?" I sighed.

_"Well at least we got away with punishment this time... Since I was doing a recital, and Kuroko was examining an important incident of people stealing stuff, we're off the hook... That too close, way too close..."_

* * *

**At Seventh Mist (Mall) and (Still Mikoto's POV)**

"Sigh. Sheesh. I seriously need a better dorm supervisor..."

I got into the elevator and pressed floor 2.

"I guess I should look for a better dress. Sigh." The dress I am now wearing was partially ruined thanks Kuroko.

I walked out of the elevator when it reached the destined floor and walked around. I then saw a cart full of the same fliers.

_Concert on the first floor of Seventh Mist from 1:00-4:30!_

I looked at my Gekota phone. Right now was 3:30. I had a super big amount of stress thanks Kuroko, and I didn't want more, so I decided not to go.

I suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Ah! Biri-bi-er-Misaka!" I saw a certain spiky-haired idiot waving his hand at me.

_"Well at least he tried to say Misaka... He made a good choice. Calling me Biri-biri right now would make me gain a tremendous amount of stress..."_

"Oi, baka! What are you doing here?" I said, trying to snap out of my thoughts. Though, maybe I was too cruel...

"Sigh. Seriously, what happened to that cute, Misaka who was good at cooking at my house? Your personality changes so fast."

"Geh!" I felt my face heating up. _He just called me cute...pause... AND IT'S BUILDING UP EVEN MORE STRESS!_

I started to spark. _This isn't good... I can't-control-my-stress-anymore!_ More and more sparks started to rise from my head. I was about to shout and "kill" the idiot, but-

"Bir-er-MISAKA! CALM DOWN!" He reached out and touched me with his right hand.

_hufff...huff... pant, pant, pant..._

"Oi! Misaka, are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah... I'm ok... I think... I just... went on... an... overload..." My face was red and I was panting hard. Suddenly, something hit me, like the electricity was directed against me. "GAH!" I panted and fell down, sprawling on the floor.

"Misaka!"

_This is bad. If something was to happen here, with all these kids, what would happen to them?_ I looked around. _What the heck is going on here? THere's nobody except me and Touma here... Is this some kind of trap?!_

It then hit me, AGAIN.

"GAH!" _ .huff... I know this feeling, I felt it before... What is it?_ I tried to recall anything similar that happened whenever I overloaded.

_~flashback~_

_"Oh! So you figured it out. But that's still within the range of my expectations! It doesn't effect anything in my plans! Still, I'm surprised Shokuhou actually managed to break in! What happened, ~Misaka-san?"_

_~end of flashback~_

_Dammit! Shokuhou! What are you planning?_

I was breathing hard, and Touma was trying to support me. Problem was, every time I tried to stand up, Misaki would try to break in, thus "helping" me fall down.

"GAH!"

"Bir-Misaka! What's wrong?"

"I'm, _huff huff,_ fine. Just, put me, _huff huff,_ down on a bench or something and let me rest, _huff, huff, huff, _got it?"

"You are not fine! What's going on?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Touma seemed surprised by this action, but he did as he was told. Luckily, all the people were on the first floor at the event, so no one could see me.

"Misaka, what's going on?" Touma asked in the smallest voice I ever heard.

"I, I don't know." I smiled at him. "You can just go on out to the first floor where the concert is at, ok? Leave me alone and I'll figur-"

"NO!" I felt surprised from what he said, but not that much. I mean, he's done this countless of times. Caring about others more than himself. I mean. that's what makes him, him. Right? He continued, "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not leaving you here!"

I smiled again. "Meddlesome, aren't you." I took out my phone and started typing.

"What are you doing?" -Touma

"Nothing.."

Touma looked at my phone. "Hey! Don't-" _SEND... _He was then cut off by Kuroko, who teleported him away. I smiled.

The text message read:

_To: Kuroko_

_From: Misaka_

_KUROKO! The 'stupid ape' is harassing me! Please help!_

_I'm at Seventh Mist on the second floor! Teleport him as far_

_away as you need to!_

Smiling, I said, "She's pretty useful..." Before I could do anything else, I was hit again. "GAH, not." I smiled evilly. "Shokuhou! Come out, come out wherever you are!" She didn't come out. "Hey, all the time you wasted by staying hidden is helping me regain my powers!"

Probably being afraid of me getting my powers back, Shokuhou came out from behind a shop. "~Ara ara, Misaka-san. Why are you here?"

"Don't play dumb, please! I know what you've been trying to do to me!"

"Hmph..."

"So? Who are working with now? Tsuchimikado again? Or? Someone else?"

"~Ah! How smart Misaka-san! But this time, it's a se~cr~et!"

* * *

**Shokuhou Misaki's POV**

"~Ah! How smart Misaka-san!" I smiled deviously. "But this time, it's a se~cr~et!"

_Ah! I'm probably making her super pissed off now! This is so fun!_

"Tch. I figured so... So? What are you planning?" -Misaka

"~Ah!" I struck my usual pose. "Unfortunately, that is also a se~cr~et!"

"Grr..." Irritation marks appeared on her forehead.

_Ooh! It's working!_

"Then, why are you planning this?"

"Se~cr~et."

"GR... How are planning this?"

"Se~cr~et"

"GRR... When do you plan it?"

"Se~cr~et."

"SIGH. Where do you plan it?"

"Se~cr~et"

"GAH! Who do you plan it with?"

"Se~cr~et!" I said with more emphasis.

"OH MY GOD! HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO KEEP SAYING 'SE~CR~ET!'"

"Se~cr~et."

"GAHH!"

Sparks were getting more common around her. The lights were flickering, my remote was flashing, and the electronics had flashing black and white. She then, surprisingly, calmed down.

_She has a lot of NERVE to calm down in front of me._

" Then, tell me this. Are you... Are you working with level _fives_?"

I thought about it and smiled deviously and answered," Yes. Three of them. One with a rank lower than yours, one almost undefeated, and another who has a lot of NERVE."

"Sigh... The third one..." She paused. "It's me isn't it?"

As soon as she said that, I was shocked. Me, Shokuhou Misaki, was shocked...

_It's true, I did know she was smart, but not this smart. Maybe, somehow she can read me my mind? No! That's not possible. There's no way she can have another power. Plus, I'm sure I had a memory block on! _**(A/N: I made the memory block up. When I was reading the Railgun manga, I was like, "Hey! Misaki can read other people's minds! Maybe she can like stop other people from reading her mind!" Thus, memory block. ;) )**

"Unfortunately for you, Shokuhou, it is completely possible for me to read your mind."

"What?!" I stepped back. "How?!"

"Your remote..."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's electronic, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then all I have to do is make my electricity touch your remote, so I can reverse the flow. Basically meaning, I am using your remote to read your mind." She smiled.

_Could it be, from the time when she was "SUPER PISSED OFF?"_

She smirked "~Yes, Shokuhou~san!"

"Tch." I took the remote from my pocket. "Then all I have to do is THIS!" I dropped the remote and crushed it. But, when I lifted up my foot, there was nothing there.

"~Ah! That won't work, Shokuhou!"

_~flashback~_

_As soon as I dropped it, it floated in mid-air and flew right to Misaka Mikoto._

_~end of flashback~_

"Cuz, I can also do that!" ~Misaka

"Misaka-san, your powers are being very annoying... Mind if I stop it?" I muttered.

Misaka smiled. "Then, surely you wouldn't mind if I read your mind again, Shokuhou?"

* * *

**Misaka Mikoto's POV**

I smiled.

"Then, surely you wouldn't mind if I read your mind again, Shokuhou?"

"STOP!"

"Oh yeah! And unfortunately I won't be able to participate in that plan of yours."

"You will once you know the reason..." she muttered.

"Ja, tell me. Tell me everything you know."

"NO!"

I frowned. _This is going to be harder than I thought...-Mikoto_

"Not going to sell your friends out? Well I don't blame you..." **(A/N: Misaka said something similar in the second season of Railgun, to Frenda in the Sisters Arc. Not sure what episode it is though. oh well ~tehe) **

"No, actually, my partners are a bit too scary to work with. And I don't want to die, so..." -Misaki

"Sigh... I actually thought it was something like that... I mean there is no way someone like you cares about the other level 5s..."

"Very true..."

both- "Sigh... Today is going to be a really long day..."

**Wherever the heck Touma and Kuroko are (Kuroko's POV)**

"Shirai-san! Where the heck are we going?"

"Somewhere far far away from onee-sama... Well at least you'll be far far away..."

"What?! But I can't!"

"You don't get it do you? By far far away, I mean, that I am going to teleport you into the sky and drop you down from there."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T FREAKING DIE NOW! BIRI-BIRI-"

"Biri-biri? Really?"

"It's sort of like a nickname since she always shocks me."

"SHE SHOCKS YOU?! AND HERE I THOUGHT ONLY I WAS AVAILABLE TO THE ALL-TIME ACCESS OF ONEE-SAMA'S WHIP OF LOVE! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY TO EXPERIENCE HER BEAUTIFUL YET HURTFUL SHOCK!"

"Shirai-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you a masochist?"

"Indeed I am, bur I am only loyal to onee-sama."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing anymore..."

"Anyway, it's time to drop you!"

"I don't think I can let that happen THOUGH!" Touma was frantically trying to grab the air around him.

_Sigh... Such a clumsy little pig._

"Don't worry, it was a joke. I can't let you die before I get some details out of you."

Touma froze...

I then teleported onto the roof of a building.

"Onee-sama shouldn't be able to see us here. Now spill."

"First of all, biri-biri is in danger."

"I am fully aware of that, ape. Any other information, ape?"

"Wait. If you were fully aware she was in danger, why did you teleport us so far away? And how did you figure out?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you, ape?"

"Huh?"

"First of all, I have obviously known onee-sama long enough to know when she is in trouble. I just choose not to get involved because those secrets are not meant to be found out, unless she tells us so. But this time I cannot ignore it, since this ape," I stared at him, "is involved and of course, I don't want you to be the hero, I want to be the hero so onee-sama can gracefully fall in love with me. So, I teleported us here."

"Then why are we so far away from Seventh Mist, huh?"

"You really are an idiot ape, aren't you?" I sighed. "We have been teleporting for a long time, and of course, we covered a lot of distance. But..."

"But..."

"Oh my god! Do I have to spell everything out to you, you little pig? Ugh. We have been circling around you idiot! I have been jumping on and of buildings, _CIRCLING_ around!"

"Huh?"

"Sigh. Ok, just read the name of the building next to us, you ape."

"Se-venth- Mii-st?"

"Seventh Mist you ape!"

"Ohh... Wait what?! Then how come you said something like,'onee-sama won't be able to see us here.'"

"OH MY GOSH! Do you not see this? Do you seriously not see this, you ape?" I pointed to a bunch of boxes next to us.

"Yeah, I see it. It's a bunch of boxes."

"Ugh..." I slapped my forehead. "We are hiding behind the boxes you stupid ape!" **(A/N:I took Kuroko's 'ape' habit to the max! ~tehe...)**

"Ahh..."

_This guy really is an idiot._

* * *

**Back at Seventh Mist ( Mikoto's POV)**

_huff...huff...huff... I completely forgot about 'exterior.' Well, it's not like it took a lot of energy to beat her though..._**(A/N: Exterior was like this project that involved Shokuhou Misaki and her brain or something. It makes her have like super awesome defensive and offensive stuff that make her harder to beat and stuff... By the way, that project was never intended to be used like this, so yeah. If you really want to understand "exterior" or something, read To aru Kagaku no Railgun chapters 53-54. Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort.) **

Shokuhou was on the floor, knocked out.

_This is perfect... _I walked up to her._ I can use this to chase out whoever else is here. _I brought out a mirror and smiled.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later (Still Mikoto's POV)**

"Wha-what the hell?" A bunch of stuff , very capable of harming me, was flying toward me. And each time, this happened, a huge crater formed from the store the stuff came from. I could feel something sprinting past me, so fast, I couldn't see it, yet I can feel it brush right past me. Each time, forming, a new scratch on my skin. Making it, really hard to dodge the stuff being thrown at me. One of my dress's sleeves were torn, I had cuts and bruises all over my skin.

_Just what the hell is going on? I need the key to my plan, NOW!_

"TOUMA!" I yelled. I stared at the building next to you.

_Sigh. I heard him, so, I'll just put my faith in him right now! _I smiled, almost painfully. _Just wait... I'll give this opponent the best surprise ever._

* * *

**The Random Building next to Seventh Mist**

"Sigh. So that's what happened."-Kuroko

"Yea-"-Touma

"TOUMA!"-Mikoto I was interrupted by someone, Biri-biri.

"Misaka!" I paused. "Hold I'm coming!" I looked at HER. "Kuroko."

"I know... I'm not as dumb as you are, ape."

Seconds passed and I was on the second floor of Seventh Mist. Surprisingly enough, Kuroko didn't come.

I looked around the place, there was no one there.

_Where is she?_ BOOM! There was an explosion on the back of the West Wing.

"Misaka!" I ran towards the West Wing and found Misaka Mikoto, lying down on the ground after shooting her signature move, railgun. She had cuts and bruises all over her skin and was apparently out of breath. "Misaka, what-"

"Shhhhhhh..."-Mikoto She pointed towards a big dent in the wall. There was somebody lying down in the big crater.

She smiled. "You made it."

"Not in time though... You beat the guy up all buy yourself."

"What are you talking about?"She looked at me weirdly and pointed, "See that guy? He's still alive. There's no way someone like him could be taken down by my railgun. Look it." She pointed towards the man's arm."That's the only cut he has from stopping my railgun. Nothing else."

"That's not possible! Isn't the railgun your strongest move?"

"It's my signature move, but not my strongest. My railgun was lucky enough to break through his barrier."

"Then,-"

"Shh..." She put a finger up to my lips. "He's getting up." Sigh."So should I." Biri-biri pulled herself off the floor. After doing so, she said something.

"Oi baka!" Apparently she was talking to me. "You should be careful too. This guy can't be easily beaten."

"It's ok. I'm stro-" I was interrupted again.

"Yeah, you are. But this guy, is stronger. Or, how shall I say, has become much stronger. He's changed since you last fought him."

"I fought him before?"

Misaka smiled. "Yeah... And he's ridiculously strong. Only this time, I think he has come to understand, the power of fighting for someone."

"You don't mean..."

"Probably. If my hypothesis is right, the enemy is..." Mikoto looked at me and smirked. "Accelerator."

The man came out of the shadows with a fierce, crazy smile on his face. "Correct, third-rate!"

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**

"Correct, third rate!" -Accelerator

"Tch." I paused."So what's wrong with you?"

"What the f-ck are you talking about?"

"All of a sudden, you become strong, and start fighting like crazy. What, you got someone to protect?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, are you fighting to protect someone?"

"Tch. Why the hell should I answer that?"

I paused and slapped my head. _This guy, he is definetly a tsundere..._ **(Pfftt... Like you aren't)**

"What?" He paused and stared at me menacingly.

"What the-" Accelerator started charging at me at an amazing speed. I dodged, but almost hit Touma. ALMOST! Due to his miss, he kicked a cash register, instead, and accidentally set off the alarm.

"What the hell dude! We were having a nice chat and then you go like BOOM! What the heck?!" -Mikoto

Touma didn't say anything, still dazed from the fact that Accelerator brushed of a couple hairs when Touma was just standing there, doing nothing.

"IS SOMEBODY THERE?! THIS IS ANTISKILL! WE HAVE GOTTEN ALERT THAT THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION HERE! PLEASE SURRENDER YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh shi-" I almost screamed. I jumped and covered Accelerator's mouth and pushed him back into the store.

"Whad whe wuck?"-Accelerator. **(You know what that translates to, right?)** I let go of his mouth.

"Do you seriously want to get caught here?" I whispered." Even I'm not that cruel to let you get caught by Antiskill! We," I motioned to both of us, "have a battle to finish."

"Tch..." He smirked. "But haven't you forgotten something?" He motioned to a yellow blob lying on the ground.

"OH SHIT, MISAKI!" half whispering, half shouting.

Accelerator covered my mouth. "And which one of us was going to get caught?"

"Shut up."

I looked over the shelves we were hiding from. I saw something, something so stupid, something so idiotic, I couldn't believe my eyes. Touma was standing right there, still dazed, and drooling. He wasn't even trying to escape!

"That IDIOT!" I was aiming my electricity for Touma but...

"OW! What the hell? You trying to kill me?!"-Accelerator.

"What is going on? I was aiming for Touma!"

"Well apparently, you don't have control over your f-cking powers!"

"How the hell would I mistake YOU for TOUMA!" I paused and thought about it. After a thorough think over, I realized it."Oh..."

"What the f-uck did you just realize?!"

I turned around to face Accelerator, with sweat drops dripping down my face.

"Ahhahah... heheheh..."

"Hurry up and tell me b-tch!"

"Well umm... You see, umm..."

_~flashback~_

_This is perfect... _I walked up to her._ I can use this to chase out whoever else is here. I brought out a mirror and Shokuhou's remote. I opened one of her eyelids and used the mirror to direct them to my eyes. I then reorganized the electric flow so that I could control __**myself. **__I made myself think,"Any anger that I have towards Touma, (since he angers me a lot, causing me to shock him,) will be instead directed to my opponent until I reach the limit of my power. (Thus, Touma, the key to my plan.)_

_~end of flashback~_

"Eheheh...Heheheheh..."

"What the hell, you little brat!" He started pulling on my cheeks.

"ITAI! STAWP IWT! Wait a SECOND!"

"What?!"

"Brat? And why do you seem so used to this?!"

"Uhh..." He looked away from me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_This guy, is seriously a tsundere..._ **(Again, such irony.)**

"Hey, who is it you want to protect?" I asked, with a devious smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: And I'm cutting it off. If you think about it, using Accelerator isn't that surprising. I mean, he's even on the list of characters in the summary. So, whatever. I tried to make this as long as I could. I was going to cut it off at like 2000 words, but then I was like, "Oh yeah, I need to make it longer." So then I ended up putting like 4000 more words on this thing... Unfortunately, it's not as long as I would like it to be, but at least I improved... Bye! See you like, on Monday! Like, 01-20-14 or something? I don't know. Whatever. k, bye! OH YEAH! TELL ME IF THE CHARACTERS WERE A BIT OOC K? 6532 words! but seriously, man does Accelerator swear a lot.**


	4. Living Hells and Nakama

**Author's Note: Arigato Minna-san! If you're reading this, that means you're putting up with my rushed story! Thank you to those who reviewed for me and told me what was wrong with my story, especially "TheTrueMasterofTempest" for telling to make the chapters longer. Thanks for wishing me good luck. I'll try to make all my chapters as long as chapter 3. Btw, Accelerator is going to be super OOC for this chapter, well at least when he's talking to Mikoto. This is only because I kind of have writers block right now, so almost everything I am typing right now, isn't really expected.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the ToAru series.**

**NOW! On with the 4th chapter!**

* * *

**Hurts like Hell: Living Hells and **_**Nakama**_

* * *

**Seventh Mist Mikoto's POV**

My eye was twitching. I was sweating frantically, trying to search a way for escape. I was trapped. Trapped between two people. One who knew me more than anyone else, and one who was super, freaking annoying!

_HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS?!_

_~flashback~_

_"Hey, who is it you want protect?" I asked, with a devious smile on my face._

_"It's not like I'm trying to protect anyone, you brat!" -Accelerator_

_As soon as he said 'brat,' he covered his mouth._

_"Brat huh?" I felt super pissed, "WHO THE HELL ARE CALLING BRAT?!"_

_I started to spark up, but he suddenly had this really irritated look on his face and covered my mouth._

_"Tch. You trying to get us caught or something?!" -Accelerator_

_"Says the guy who can't tell me who this 'brat' is." I smirked._

_"Says the girl who like Gekota." He retorted._

_"Wha- WHAT?" I was blushing and wondering how he figured out._

_It's a bluff! Its got to be! I thought... I then started my excuse._

_"Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about!" I stuck out my tongue, pulled down my bottom eyelid and said, "BLEH!"_

_He face palmed himself, closed his eyes, and pointed towards my school bag._

_There was Gekota, tied by a red string, hanging from my school bag._

_"Eeeeeeeeeeepp." I started looking frantically, looking anywhere but at him, searching for an excuse. "Ahh! This thing? Yeah! I got it from my friend, Shirai Kuroko! Ahahahah..." and smiled._

_"Who did you get it from again, onee-sama?" A certain pig-tailed Judgment officer said standing above me._

_"K-Kuroko!" I darted my eyes anywhere but at those two people. "Ahahahahah... Hahah." I said while smiling and scratching the back of my head at the same time._

_"Pathetic..."-Accelerator_

_~end of flashback~_

Accelerator and Kuroko, both staring at me, was a nightmare. Accelerator's face, carved with irritation, and Kuroko's disgusted face, were both completely ugly.

"Eh. Heheheh..." I tried to talk out of this awkward situation. "Umm..." I paused. "Hi?"

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK, BRAT!" -Accelerator

"Onee-sama! Can you please explain to me why you are in the back of a wrecked store, talking with this VULGAR APE!"

"Ape?"-Accelerator

"I'm sorry. I meant ape number 2. There's another ape out there who I am already disgusted by."

Accelerator was twitching his eyebrow, obviously annoyed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling ME ape?!" -Accelerator

"Someone who has the complete right to!" -Kuroko

"Tch." Accelerator looked at me. " This b-tch pisses me off! How the hell do you live with her?"

"Don't ask me! I just ignore her."

"EXCUSE ME! I AM RIGHT HERE! I am not sure you are aware of this, but I am right now, the only LIVING option that you have, so that you can get out of here!" Kuroko eyed both of us. "Still want to argue?"

We were in complete silence. But soon, somebody just had to start talking.

"Hey," Accelerator started while looking at me."Can I kill her?" He pointed to the shocked Kuroko.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded. And I, in disbelief, ACCIDENTALLY said, "Don't piss her off!"

"But," he pointed at Kuroko. "Isn't this b-tch pissed off enough already? She still hasn't done anything to me yet."

Kuroko, who was shaking in disbelief, turned into devil mode. Red, comical circly eyes, flowing hair, and SUPER pissed off.

_This isn't going to be good._

I looked at Accelerator. I needed answers from him, and I needed to finish the battle. So, I decided this would be the last chance to calm Kuroko down, so that there won't be a blood bath. So, I took my last, and final option. "Kuroko?" I asked.

"YES, ONEE-SAMA?!" She said in a demonic, raspy voice. I stepped back in surprise. Her voice had shaken my resolve, but I wasn't about to give up.

I went up to her and whispered inside her ear, painfully. " I'll k-ki-ki-kiss you if you calm, calm down..."

* * *

**Accelerator's POV**

Third-rate went up to the crazy demonic girl, that I, Accelerator, I, was ALMOST afraid of. My eyes were twitching, and I was sweating, wondering what third-rate was doing.

Suddenly with closed eyes, Kuroko calmed down and started breathing heavily. When she opened her eyes, I was sure I could see hearts in her eyes going 'doki-doki.'

"Really? Really ONEE-SAMA?!"

"Ye-yeah..." third-rate stammered, almost in a whisper. Then, she eyed 5th-rate and the damn hero. "Kuroko?'"

"Yes onee-sama?" she said in an overly-sweet tone.

"Go get the 'ape' and the 'queen' and teleport them somewhere, but in separate places. Preferably if the 'ape' was on a wide grassy area, and preferably with Shokuhou, no, the 'queen' at her dorm room."

My eyes were both twitching, scared of the power that third-rate might hold that could calm down that demonic b-tch. After she was done ordering the demonic girl, she sat back down next to me, shivering.

"Oi! Brat! What the hell did you do to her?"

Third-rate turned around and looked at me, shivering even more than before, and said, "You, you don't want to know." She looked like she was about to throw up, and was covering her mouth, with tears at the corner of her now wide eyes.

_What the hell did she do that was so terrifying? I'm not even sure I want to know._

As soon as the devil was done with her chores, she came back and asked what to do.

"Onee-sama? What should I do now?"

"T-t-teleport both of us," she eyed me and herself, still covering her mouth and shivering, "to the same place you teleported the 'ape.'"

"Of course, onee-sama."

The freaking devil touched both of us and boom, there we were on a grassy field by the river bank with the damn hero close by. I tried to break the silence that third-rate was creating and asked, "Do you call that damn hero ape too or something?"

"N-no. I call him idiot. But, the only way Kuroko will know who I am talking about is by calling him ape..."

I sighed. "So? Why the hell did you make the devil teleport us to this place?"

Surprisingly, she got up and smirked. "Of course I would. Where else would we fight?"

I sighed, again. "Thought so..." I stood up and scratched my head. I put on that vicious smile that was famous for killing people. "Well... Let's get started."

I guess the brat, no, third rate, was in a hurry, cuz right when I said that, she took out her coin and fired her signature move, the famous railgun.

"Feisty aren't you?" I breathed."WELL THAT WON'T WORK!" I turned on my collar and calculated "reflection."

"Tch... Thought so. I guess it was worth a shot..." She smiled. "I'll just have to try something else then!" She spread out her hand in mid-air at waist-level. Electricity started sparking from her fingertips and rotated. Suddenly, something black started swarming out and was formed into the shape of a sword.

_Sigh... So that's what she's doing._

"That won't work you know?"

To my surprise, she nodded her head and smiled. "I know." I'm not sure what I was doing, but I felt my face heat up. _What the hell is going on?_

Third-rate started to run, then sprint up to me and swung the sword, aiming for my FACE.

Of course, I didn't even have to dodge. For someone like me, killing her would be as easy as slicing off the head of a statue. But, I didn't.

As soon as the sword hit my barrier, the iron sand flew away, flying with the wind. But to my surprise, she gathered the sand back to form the sword and swung it at my head, AGAIN.

"You trying to kill me or something?!"

"It's not like it was going to work anyway! Your barrier is super annoying!"

"That doesn't change the fact you're aiming for my head, B-TCH!"

"Who cares? You'll just BLOCK IT ANYWAY!" She screamed in effort to break through my vector barrier.

"WHAT THE!" The iron sand sword grew sharper, and was piercing slowly through the vectors. I smirked. "That's still... TOO SLOW!"

"I tried to aim one of the vector's toward her, but she jumped back, still holding the sword.

I examined her and noticed something odd about her sword.

_Wait a minute! Isn't her sword, longer? What is goi-_

I was cut off by a scream. To my surprise, MY scream. The sword had pierced through the vector protecting my waist. I realized, the sword really was longer. She must have extended it! Part of, no, the tip of the extended sword was cut into my flesh and my waist was bleeding.

"The HELL?!" I looked at her."How the f-ck did you slice through one of my vectors?!"

She smiled warmly. It looked sweet, but had a hint of disgust on her face.

"You see," she looked at me, still with that half-hearted sick smile on her face and giggled sickly, "I've got someone to protect too." She turned around and stared at the damn hero who was lying on the ground.

Something was wrong with me. I felt like I had been stabbed right in the chest. My anger was soaring out of me, and something was bubbling in my chest. I needed to take out my anger on someone. I needed to do something. I stared at third-rate and growled. I took a charge at her, and _accelerated._

_There's no way she can dodge this. _I took another stop towards the original copy of the brat.

But, when I blinked, I was headed towards the unconscious male, Kamijou Touma.

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**

Accelerator, he was charging at me and accelerating faster and faster every moment.

_What the? Why is he so angry now?!_

I blinked, he blinked, we both blinked at the same time, and in that small amount of time, he was headed towards the unconscious idiot.

"What the hell?" we both shouted to my surprise.

_He's accelerating way to fast, and he didn't seem to notice he's going towards Touma! Even if he wanted to change direction, he would probably get to Touma first! I need to do SOMETHING! Something that won't hurt any of them._

"STOP!" I yelled I ran as fast as I could, using the electricity to try and push my self in front of Accelerator.

Accelerator, with widened eyes, tried to stop, but was _accelerating _way to fast to stop now, and so was I. I charged faster.

_I can use my railgun, but it would hurt Accelerator, and hurt Touma from the aftershock of it. What the hell should I do?_ Then it came too me. Something really simple. All I have to do is, _stand in front of him._

* * *

**Accelerator's POV**

Raining now, she kept using the electricity to make her faster, and started using magnetism to pull herself towards the hero. It was at the same speed as I was now, maybe even faster, when she came to a stop in front of the hero. She slid, creating dust behind her and calculated enough power to a powerful electric barrier. I was just a second away from her. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the IMPACT.

She put my hands in front of her face, trying to push me as I came into contact with her hands. Her arms were struggling to keep up with the strength that I had, pushing and testing the most powerful barrier, probably, that she made. My barrier was like a rope to her hands. Burning, and scratching them as if they were just a fragile little thing. The mud created by the rain wasn't much help either. She was sliding, sliding towards a hard, stone cold wall that was supporting the bridge next to the river bank, and fast.

"Accelerator! Can't you control your powers dammit?!" _huff..huff..huff..._

"Same to you! Your electric barrier is making it hard for me to stop MY acceleration!"

I could tell she was overexerting herself. She was panting hard, and was obviously struggling to keep up her barrier. Her eyes began to close and her arms were shaking.

"OI! You ok?"

"I'm... I'm, fine." She whispered.

I couldn't stop accelerating, once I was into it, I couldn't stop. It was like I had someone else living inside of me. Someone cruel, and hideous, like the me who killed almost all her clones. Someone, like, _the real you? Is that it?_

_WHAT? Who are you?_

_Oh, how could you forget the person you're working with?_

_Shokuhou Misaki? No, it's not... The sixth level 5, right?_

_AH! Correct! Guess who I am!_

_You... You're me, the person who killed all those clones, the person who's cruel enough to murder them!_

_Right now, it is true that I'm intertwined with you. I am part of your conscious, at least now... But, I didn't kill the sisters, you did... All by yourself. _

_THATS NOT TRUE!_

_Oh, but it is. I was never in your mind when the project started. I am not doing anything right now to harm Misaka-san, you're doing it all by yo~ur~self! Right now, you're just je~a~lous._

I widened my eyes and snapped back into reality.

Third-rate was slammed into the bridge and screaming in pain, and I was 'choking' her.

"You..." A voice from behind me rose. I looked behind me and saw Kamijou Touma standing up, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MIKOTO?!"

He started charging at me, and raised his right hand.

"NO! This is a misunderstanding! This-"

"CLENCH YOUR TEETH!" The hero's right hand smashed into my face, slamming me into darkness.

* * *

**At the Hospital Mikoto's POV**

"Mmmm..." I was humming, humming pleasantly. I looked to my right, "Kuroko? What are you doing today?"

She didn't answer. "Kuroko? Kuroko? Moshi~moshi? Hello?"

She didn't answer.

On my left, I looked. A girl was there, and a boy. The girl, was blond and had long hair. She wore a pink and white dress and was linking arms with the boy. Shokuhou Misaki. The boy, had spiky hair, and was laughing along with the girl. Kamijou Touma. What was he doing?

"TOUMA! TOUMA!"

He didn't reply. "TOUMA! TOUMA! TOUMA!" No matter how many times I shouted, he wouldn't reply. I started crying. To be ignored, by the one I love the most, it was painful. More painful than I could ever imagine. But, he looked happy. If he's happy, there's nothing I could do right? I'd rather just stay there and watch in pain, instead of interfering. I mean, it hurts, it hurts like hell, but, there really is nothing I could do. He's happy, right? Suddenly, the girl, Shokuhou, turned into someone else. She had red, flaming hair, and looked menacingly at me. Her eyes turned red too. But a different type of red. _Blood red._She then turned to Touma and DEVOURED him.

I reached out my hand and screamed, "TOUMA!" I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch, and see Touma in a blood bath. _What is going on here? What the hell is going on here?_

The girl turned and faced to me, Misaka Mikoto, trembling in fear.

"Misaka, wake up." she said, blood dripping from her mouth. "Misaka, don't you want to wake up, from this dream?" _Dream? What? What is she talking about?_ She licked the blood and curved her mouth into a devious smile and 'shape-shifted' into a familiar face, my face... "Wake up." 'I' mouthed.

"MISAKA! Wake up!"

I blinked and opened my eyes. I soon realized where I was. I was at the hospital, just like in the 'dream,' except Touma, Saten, Kuroko, Uiharu, and Heaven Canceller was there. Touma had his hands on my shoulders and had large, wide eyes staring at me frightfully. I brought my hands to my eyes, and felt wet drops. I began wondering, "What... Was I doing?"

"Mi-Misaka-san..." Uiharu began backing away from me.

"Wha-What? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"You... You don't see it? You don't remember? You and Accelerator were battling."-Touma

"Oh... Oh yeah." My vision was kind of blurry. But I could clearly see the fear in their eyes. "Then... Why are you so afraid of me? What's going on?"

"Touma's hand retracted away from my shoulder. "Your, your eye..."

"What about it?"

"Misaka-san..."

"Onee-sama."

"Misaka-san."

"Biri-biri..."

"What? What is going on here?" They were all moving away from me, except for Heaven Canceller.

"Why? Why are you all backing away from me? What's going on?"

Heaven Canceller walked towards me and gave me a mirror. "See... You might want to see for yourself."

I took the handheld mirror and brought it to my face. Everything was kind of groggy. I couldn't see much, no matter how deeply I stared into the mirror. I looked at the mirror image of my face. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. There was no way this could be happening. "My..." _pause..._"My eye..." There were veins popping out near my left eye. It was a different color. Blood red. I couldn't believe it. Just like the girl. Just like the girl in my "dream." I blinked a few times and got used to the sight. The veins disappeared, but the blood eye was still there. I looked at the people who were staring at me. I couldn't stand the silence. I couldn't stand it. It was too much for me, so I decided to break it. I wanted to _shatter this illusion_, just like Touma could. But no, I couldn't... I didn't have the power to. This living hell was something that was impossible to break, no matter how much I tried. So, all I could do was suffer. And suffer until this living hell was broken from my mind.

"No... Stop it... Stop staring at me... I don't want anyone looking at it!" I covered the eye. "STOP IT!"

I began crying, but when I looked in the mirror that my right eye, only my normal hazel-brown eye had tears coming out. The other, was lifeless. Soulless. It's like, it belonged to _someone else._

Touma was the only one who had enough courage to come towards me. "Biri-Misaka..." He put his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright!" He smiled and looked around him. "See? Everyone, Shirai, Uiharu, Saten, and I are all here." They all took a step towards me and smiled together. "We're all here for you. So, you'll be alright! We'll all be alright! So, smile with us! We're all your friends, your _nakama_!" He tried making the most cheerful smile that I've seen. But his slanted eyebrows told me that he was still worried. But that was enough. Just enough. Just enough for me to just break down into his arms, and cry as much as I wanted to.

"Ok." Touma replied back.

_Arigoto..._ _Arigoto, minna..._ I thought, still crying, as I got lured into the darkness once again.

* * *

**Time skip 3 hours later**

I woke up from my slumber. I started to sit up, when I noticed my _nakama_ were all sleeping either on a chair, or sitting on the ground. I saw Touma, on a chair with his head on my bed, sleeping. I leaned towards him and patted his head. I smiled cheerfully, closed my eyes and poked him on the nose.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled in his sleep. I giggled. _He's... Cute when he's asleep..._ I took the handheld mirror that was on the left side of my bed and lifted it to my face. The eye was still there. I sighed. I hated the eye. The eye made my friends, almost afraid of me, and gave me nightmares. But, it didn't matter. Because my friends were all here for me. My, _nakama_...

I walked out of my bed, grabbed my real clothes, since I was in a hospital gown, and went to the bathroom to change. I got out of the gown, and put on my Tokiwadai Uniform. An image of a certain white-haired level 5 came to mind.

"Accelerator..." I stopped and looked around. "I need to visit him." But first, I needed to cover the eye. I used some bandages and rolled it over my head, covering my eye. I went out of the bathroom and to the Guest Service. I walked up to the lady at the counter and asked, "Is someone 'named' Accelerator here?" while using my hair to cover my eye.

"Ummm... Hai! He is in room #302. But, umm..." The lady paused. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

"Yes... Why?" I inquired.

"He has been rude, refusing any help from nurses or doctors all day." she whispered.

I giggled quietly. "That sure sounds like him..."

As soon as I got approval, I went up the elevator to floor 3. I looked and saw the first room on the right was #302. I opened the door and went inside.

"I said I don't need any-" He was cut off and surprised after seeing me. "You.." he glared.

"~Hii." I smiled and waved my hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, how rude, couldn't you at least say 'Are you okay?' or something." I giggled.

"Tch." He scoffed. "I shall do nothing of the sort."

I sighed. "Fine..." I sat down next to him. "Are you ok?"

I could tell he slightly blushed a little before answering, "Yeah... I'm fine."

I could tell something was different about him. He seemed, fragile, instead of menacing.

"Are you sure?" I looked at him in the eye. "You seem different."

"Yeah." He looked at the _other_ eye. "What happened there?"

I tried to play it off, so I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know."

He stared at me and started to move his hand to my eye. Before I could react, he had already stripped off the bandage.

I was surprised. So surprised that my mouth was agape wide. I then covered my face with my hands, and blinked out my tears. "Don't look!"

Accelerator, who didn't know what was going on, reached to push away my hands. But before he could, "ACCELERATOR!" Touma shouted while opening Accelerator's hospital door. "What are you doing to Mikoto?"

I retreated from Accelerator and hid behind Touma. My right eye was staring at the level 5 and the left, blood eye was hidden behind Touma. With the bandage no longer being able to cover the eye, he was my only source of concealment.

Touma walked to Accelerator. He reached out his left hand and grabbed Accelerator by his shirt. He raised his right arm, about to punch him. But after I realized what he was doing, I went in front of Touma, grabbed his left hand, and slapped away his right.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked coldly, my eyes not even looking at his.

"That's my line! This is the guy who tried to kill you!" he shouted.

Accelerator was just sitting there, watching the scene with wide eyes.

"He wasn't the one who tried to kill me!"

"What are you talking about? I saw him choking-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

* * *

**Touma's POV**

"SHUT UP!" Misaka shouted.

I was surprised. I didn't expect her to cover for Accelerator, or shout at me like that.

I narrowed my eyes on Accelerator. I was raging, I was mad, I was scared, scared that

Misaka might care more about Accelerator than me. But I was too dense at the time to notice that I, Kamijou Touma, was jealous. I grabbed Misaka's hand and growled, "Let's go..."

With me leading, Misaka followed me, but at last minute, she turned around and lightly smiled at Accelerator, revealing the _eye_.

I got angrier, and was raging, but I couldn't take it out on Misaka. So, as soon as we were out of his room, I ran. I grabbed Misaka's hand and ran. I took her to somewhere where nobody was, and cornered her. "What's going on?" I asked.

Misaka was pouting when she said,"I don't know."

"Tell me! I slammed my fist against the wall. I was angry, I was mad. I knew I was, and I would repeat it as many times as I needed to to make myself accept it. Misaka was keeping secrets from me, and I didn't like it.

When she didn't answer, I countered her again."Stop keeping secrets from me! I hate it how you ignore and pretend nothings happening! I care about you! We all care about you! So, why don't you tell us? Why don't you tell me?"

Misaka looked into my eyes and sniffled. "You... You really are selfish aren't you."

"Huh?"

"You, now you know what I feel like."

"What are you talking about Misaka?"

"Every single time, you get yourself into trouble, without caring to tell anyone else! You just charge into the battlefield shouldering everything by yourself! I try to stop you every single time, but you don't listen! You just care about a dream, YOUR DREAM, that is almost impossible! Having everyone safe when you return my ass! You just care about your stupid dream!"

I was angry, and raging, I did learn something from Misaka's words. I was selfish, and independent. But that's what makes me, me right? No need to get angry, right? I thought that was perfect reasoning. So , I slapped her.

"Wh-wha?..."

And then I told her what I was thinking." Well that's just what makes me right? No need to angry right?"

"Idiot!" I was returned, with a slap across my cheek. "Do you think that is really all there is to this? Have you noticed? Have you ever freaking noticed?! I am the same way. But each and every single time you stop me! And I just let you stop me! But what do you do? You try and carry the entire burden yourself! You don't ask for my help! You just want everybody else come home safe and sound while you get broken and beaten up! I love you Touma! I love how you always try to save people and pretend nothing happened! But you're dense, you're an idiot, and I hate that! I hate how you save people without expect anything in return and it's FRUSTURATING!" She stomped her foot in anger and looked down. She was crying, I made her cry. She loved me... And I didn't notice. Yet, I didn't notice. But because I didn't notice, she was crying. In pain. I didn't like it. So, I walked up to her, and reluctantly, hugged her. I felt sorry. Sorry that I never noticed she liked me, sorry I never realized she was the same way, and most of all, sorry that I couldn't return my feelings to her.

* * *

**In Accelerator's hospital room No one's POV**

He was listening, listening to the screams and shouts that were coming from down the hallway. He couldn't hear their words, but it was enough so that he knew that it was Mikoto and Touma.

"Sigh... They're too loud..." He looked down and scratched his head before continuing. "So I guess, this is my fault... Isn't it?"

* * *

**Mikoto's Hospital Room No one's POV**

"Hmmmmmmm... AH! Onee-sama! Stop it! That's too rough!" Kuroko was shouting, in her sleep, and squirming on the floor.

"FWAH!" Uiharu had heard the noise and woke up, and as did Saten. "Who's making all the noise?"

They both started at the cause and backed away, in fear.

"Uiharu," Saten started.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Is Kuroko... Doing something?" Saten asked while pointing at the squirming thing.

"Saten-san," Uiharu started and faced her friend, "It is better not to know..."

"Agreed."

They both started backing away from Kuroko. But Kuroko was fast, she teleported, in her sleep, and grabbed the leg of Saten.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko started rubbing her face on Saten's leg. "Please do not leave!" Kuroko exclaimed. "I am right here! KUROKO IS RIGHT HERE, READY TO SERVE YOU!" As soon as she said that, she jumped up to what she thought was onee-sama, which was really Saten, who dodged, and to which caused the pervert to hit the wall.

"OW!" Kuroko exclaimed. "Onee-sama that hurts!" She then paused and looked at the wall, no, the dented wall, now awake, and said, "What happened here? Exactly who is responsible for this?"

"Ah.. hahah... Ahahahahahahah..." Saten and Uiharu both said while scratching the back of their heads.

"You two..." Kuroko examined them. "Who did this?"

"Eheheh..." Immediately, Saten and Uiharu went into chibi mode and said, "You did." (-.- ll)

"That's impossible!" Kuroko shook your head. "I was sleeping! What exactly are you two hiding from me?"

Saten stepped up to Kuroko and explained it secretly into her ear.

Kuroko was taken back, obviously, and her eyebrow started twitching. But, a few seconds later, as if she realized something, she started, "W-well of course I did! I am loyal to onee-sama even in my sleep! Ohohohohohoh! Ohohohohohoh!" She covered her mouth and started laughing, like a certain level 4 who had the power of "Aero Hand."

"Shirai-san," Uiharu started, "That won't work."

"I'll just pay for it... What's the big deal?" Shirai mumbled.

Sigh. Uiharu looked around, but didn't see Misaka. "Ara? Where did Misaka go?"

"Wow, you're right. Misaka's no where to be found!" Saten observed the room. "Kamijou-san isn't here either."

"Saten, you made a mistake." Uiharu pointed out to the glowing Kuroko in demon mode.

"THAT APE! What if, -what if, onee-sama is somewhere WITH THAT APE!" Breathing heavily, Kuroko started looking around the room. "Onee-sama! Where are you?! Eheh, eheh, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I shall make that ape pay. PAY FOR TOUCHING MY DARLING ONEE-SAMA! EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! I wonder what I should do to him, huh?" Kuroko cackled and rubbed her hands together as if she were planning something. Kuroko started to head out the door.

"Sa-Saten-san! We, we should, go warn Kamijou..." Uiharu was shaking in fear as if she just saw a REAL demon.

"Ye-, yeah..." Despite what they said, no one moved. They both looked at each other and asked, "So, who's going to do it?"

They looked at each other in horror. But the one who broke up the silence was, "S-Saten-san! I can't do everything! I thought of the idea, so why don't you just, just go!" Uiharu stated, playing with her fingers in fear.

"It's ok... Since you thought of the idea, maybe, maybe you could go instead!" Saten said in a high pitched voice.

"No! It's ok..." They stared at each other for a couple more seconds. Then they both came up with an idea. "Ja, let's just wait here! Kamijou-san should be fine, ne?"

They both decided it was fine, and were both cackling, "Eheheheh... Ahahahah... Ohohohoh! !..." They paused and looked at each other... "We're horrible friends..."

"So, I guess we'll both have to go, won't we?" Saten remarked.

"Y-yeah..." Uiharu replied, as they slowly started to step towards the door.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

I was wandering around the hospital, searching for any sign of the disgusting ape.

"If he dared touch onee-sama, I will teleport needles into his organs and tear him apart from the inside! THE PERFECT PLAN! Onee-sama will then see how disgusting the ape is, and fall in love, with ME! Kekekekekekekekeke!" I rubbed my hands together and imagined the scene.

_"Oh Kuroko! Thank so much from saving that hideous ape! I LOVE YOU!" -Onee-sama_

_"AHH! ONEE-SAMA! THAT'S TOO ROUGH!"-Kuroko_

_"Heheheheheh." -Onee-sama_

"Heh... HEHEHEHEHEH! I SHALL KILL THAT BASTARD OF A PIG WHO DARES TO TOUCH ONEE-SAMA!" I shouted. "Kekekekeke. FUFUFUFUFU!"

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**

"Gah!" I felt chills running down my spine. I felt, in danger.

"Bi-biri-biri?"Touma asked, looking down at me. He let go of me. But, it was still hard for me to look at him, with that eye. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." I looked at Touma, wondering if he felt the 'chill' too. "Anyway, I think we should get, get out of here. I feel really violated somehow... I want to go back to my hospital room."

"O-ok..." he said reluctantly.

"Mr. idiot?" I asked, chuckling at my new name for Touma. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He looked at me and slightly smiled. "I guess, I'm not sure what to say." At that moment, I felt extremely happy. I guess I was happy, no, overwhelmed that I was able to confess, and get the burden off my chest. I don't need an answer, I don't think I'll ever need one. I'm just happy, that I was able to tell him. It was just enough to make me smile. I turned around and said, " It's ok. I'll go to the hospital room first, ok?"

"Ye-yeah."

I started skipping happily towards the elevator, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

**At Mikoto's hospital room**

Just as Uiharu and Saten were about to go out of Mikoto's room, the door opened, revealing a smiling railgun.

"Ah! Uiharu-san, Saten-san! Where are you going?" Mikoto asked in an overly cheerful mode.

"Oh..." Uiharu and Saten looked at each other. "Nowhere." They both added.

"Okkkkk..." Misaka concluded. Suddenly, she felt a sudden urge to go do something with her friends. "Uiharu-san, Saten-san, do you want to go this afternoon?" Misaka asked.

"Ara? I thought you needed to stay hospitalized, Misaka-san." Uiharu questioned.

"Ah! said that I was going to get discharged later. So I thought maybe we could do something together!"

"Are you sure you're in a state to do that kind of stuff?" Saten asked, worried about Misaka's health. "I mean, your eye is still..." she trailed off.

"Yeah! I feel pretty energetic now, and I'll just cover the eye with bandages! No problem, right?" -Misaka

"Uhh..." Saten started, and then continued, "Yeah..." "Doesn't Misaka-san seem too lively? What happened between her and Kamijou-san?" Saten thought. Then, she came to a conclusion, "Maybe..." pause, "I'll ask her later! Kukukukukuku!" Saten had an overjoyed, slash evil look on her face.

"S-S-Saten-san?" Uiharu looked at the creepy Saten-san. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine Uiharu. Don't you agree, ~Misaka-san!" Saten looked at her.

Misaka just flinched, trying her best to keep as far away from Saten as possible without offending her. "N-no... Not really."

"Eheheh..." Saten giggled and scratched her head. She then began, "So, where do want to go, Misaka~san?"

"Hmmm..." she thought about it. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to give you my support..." She started to think about the places she's been to, and came up with an idea. "Ah! Then how about we go to this all you can eat buffet for dinner or something?"

"ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET?!" Uiharu's eyes were sparkling.

"Uhh... Yeah." Misaka started. "There are a bunch of stuff there, like sushi-"

"SUSHI!"

"Cake-" Misaka continued, but to be interrupted by Uiharu again.

"I'M GOING!" Uiharu stated. She turned to face Saten who was surprised by the new Uiharu. "Saten-san, you coming?!" Uiharu continued while jumping around in excitement.

"U-uhh..." Saten paused and thought about it. "Sure, I guess..."

"Great!" Misaka clapped her hands. "So I guess all we have to do know is invite Kuroko!"

"Ke-" Uiharu and Saten froze in their spots after remembering the name, Kuroko.

Misaka looked at them curiously. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Y-ye." Both of them looked at each other nervously before telling the confused Mikoto. "Ummm..." they paused. "It's just that Kuroko might be,… How do you say this, torturing Kamijou?" They sweated nervously and scratched the back of their heads.

Misaka was flabbergasted. She also froze, with a face that could make you wonder if she was ok. She started to talk soon after minutes of silence, but soon to be interrupted by, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream echoed the entire hospital and belonged to a certain black, spiky haired man. "Such misfortune!"

"Uhhh..." Mikoto started... "He's dead..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry if the characters were OOC and sorry if this story is too rushed. Tell me if there are any problems with it, ne? Ok. Ummm... What should I do? OH YEAH! Sorry, like super sorry if the story was kind of awkward. Like the Accelerator part... Don't worry, if you're angry with me I understand why. But the thing is, I didn't really plan the eye thing, or anything else. It just came to me as I was typing the story so... yeah. I just realized, but I'm updating faster than some other stories, so if that surprises you, or you don't like it, TOO BAD! Sorry... It's like, after two days, I post a new chapter. Kind of weird... So anyway, BYE!**


	5. Shatter this World

**Author's Note: MOSHI-MOSH! I haven't seen you guys in a long time, but then again I don't really see you so, oh well. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like 4 days, but I had a lot of tests, and finals... Depressing stuff... so yeah... Anyway, ON TO THE STORY! Oh yeah btw, Accelerator is like SUPER OOC in like ALL of my chapters. So, be warned. Disclaimer? I don't own the ToAru series.**

**Hurts Like Hell: Shatter this World**

* * *

**No one's POV Later, at the buffet**

"Ne, Uiharu-san, Saten-san, are you enjoying this?" Misaka asked.

"You bet we are!" Uiharu pumped her fist and said full of joy, "This is the most food I've had in months!"

"Eheheh... I bet that's what you're happy about..." Saten said bashfully while scratching the back of her head.

"YES! So, ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA, Misaka-san!" Uiharu said joyfully.

"Ye, ye, nothing to worry about." Misaka waved her hand bashfully. "This is just a thanks for being my friend and taking care of me! After all, it's rare to have friends that can care so much about you! Heheh..."

"OHHH! Misaka-san! So modest!" Uiharu said, with a starry look in her eyes. She was staring at Misaka, very much near her face and nodding her head, while clasping her hands together at chin level. "As expected of the level 5, railgun!" Uiharu continued, still nodding her head. "Hmmmph! Hmmmph!" Uiharu nodded her head in agreement of what she said.

"Uiharu, don't go putting pressure on Misaka-san!" Saten said in chibi mode.

"What? No way!..." Uiharu said comically.

"It's ok, I get enough pressure each day, that I got used to it!" Misaka smiled at her friends.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing though..." Saten remarked. "Eheheh..."

"It's ok. It doesn't matter." Misaka replied.

"~Ara? Misaka-san, is that someone you know?" Uiharu asked while pointing towards a certain blond level 5 waving her hand at Misaka.

"Uhhhhhh..." Misaka said in disgust. "Unfortunately, I do." She paused and slapped her forehead.

"Now, now, Misaka-san. That's not a nice thing to say!" Uiharu replied.

"Tch..." Misaka said. "It's impossible not to say something bad about her... At least from me..." Misaka looked at the now approaching Shokuhou Misaki. "Oh sh-t! I need to hide." She hid behind the curious Uiharu-san's back. One eye looking at the approaching Misaki, and the other eye, well, _hidden_.

"~Ara, ara, Misaka-san! What a coincidence to see you here!" Misaki said with a flowy tone in her voice.

"IT WAS NOT A COINCIDENCE!" Misaka yelled, drawing the attention of some customers, still hiding her eye behind Uiharu. "You were staring at me and waving your hand at me just a while ago!" Misaka said, lowering her tone after realizing the people were staring at her.

"Oh... I don't know what you're talking about, ~Misaka-san!" Misaki replied.

Mikoto, Uiharu, and Saten sweat-dropped.

"~Ara! It looks like you don't believe me, Misaka-san, Uiharu-san, and Saten-san!" Misaki continued.

"W-Wait!" Saten started, while Uiharu continued. "How do you know our names?"

"Ah! Have you heard of it? The name's Shokuhou Misaki!" Misaki did her regular pose.

"Shokuhou Misaki, Shokuhou Misaki. I feel like I've heard that name before..." Saten wondered.

Misaka sighed and tried to explain. "Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out, 5th Level 5."

"Geh..." Saten cried in disgust.

"~AHHH! A LEVEL 5! And from Tokiwadai too! Ojo-sama right? You're an ojo-sama, dayo ne?!" Uiharu said with sparkling eyes.

Misaki had read Saten's mind and said, "Ah! Saten-san! You shouldn't think of level 5s like that! We aren't ALL stuck up!"

"H-How did you..." Saten stuttered.

"Sigh." Misaka started to explain. "Mental Out also possesses the ability to read minds, Saten-san..."

"Oh.." Saten paused. "Wait what?! She read my mind without my permission?!"

"Of course!" Misaki replied.

"Ugh. She's stuck up after all..." Saten whispered.

_"Ke... I stepped on a landmine after all..." _Misaki thought. _Oh well! _She turned back to her cheerful mode. _It doesn't matter thought! I'll just erase that memory!_

Misaka smiled and said," Don't you dare do a thing to my friends, Shokuhou." Mikoto had an evil smirk on her face.

Misaki stared at Mikoto. _"Tch..."_ Misaki thought while trying to put a smile on her face. She put her hand on her cheek and tilted her head. "~Ara Misaka-san! Are you doing it again?"

"Hai!" Misaka said cheerfully. She then searched her school bag that she was carrying and searched out Misaki's remote that she had taken. She held the remote up to Misaki and said, "Hai, here's your remote!"

Misaki snatched it her remote back and said, "My, Misaka-san, Arigato!" _Bleh._ she thought.

Misaka flinched. She knew perfectly well that Misaki was being sarcastic. But, she ignored her and continued to eat. Then, she noticed that Uiharu was staring at Misaki.

"Ara? Uiharu-san, what's wrong?" Misaka asked.

"E-Eh?" Uiharu was confused. "Oh! No-nothing-desu. I was just thinking why Misaki's eyes are sparkly."

"Oh, Uiharu~san. I was born this way, thanks to my power." Misaki replied

"Ha-ahh..." Uiharu uncertainly replied.

Misaki turned to face Misaka and looked at the wrapping around her eye. "Misaka-san, what is up with your eye?"

Misaki could see that Misaka flinched. She was obviously sensitive about the subject of her eye.

"A-Ah..." Misaka finally stuttered out. She then pointed to her eyepatch. "Yo-you mean this?"

Misaki nodded.

"It, it's nothing I just got umm..." Misaka thought about it for a few seconds. "I got it from fighting Accelerator!"

"That's it?" Misaki asked, skeptical about their fight. "Usually you would get like a bunch of bruises, a lot of band-aids wrapped around your body, maybe get a dislocated-"

"Ok! That's enough! " Misaka cut off Misaki, afraid that she was going to say something disturbing.

"Ara, Misaka-san." Misaki said. "For some reason, I don't believe you." Misaki reached out her hand a bit as if she was going to take off the wrap. Then, a certain number one came. Accelerator reached out his hand and grabbed Misaki's arm.

Accelerator scratched his head in annoyance and looked at Mikoto. "It's true..." He then looked at Misaki. "I-" Accelerator paused. "Barely-" he paused and looked at Mikoto in pain. "Injured-" he paused again and took a deep breathe. "-injured this stinky little third-rate brat."

"Geh." Misaka Mikoto was annoyed. She could no longer control her sparks, because someone just HAD to call her a "stinky little third-rate brat. "You..." Her sparks were growing even more. Misaki had a fearful look in her eyes, and was froze in a smile that made her look like she was having a seizure. Misaka looked towards Accelerator and Misaki's direction. Misaka was irritated, because Accelerator was just standing there, playing with a strand of his white hair. Misaki was, well she was gone, along with the rest of the customers and staff of the restaurant. "YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE THE GUTS TO CALL ME "A STINKY LITTLE THIRD-RATE BRAT?!" Misaka let out the amount of sparks that she would have used to kill Touma, which is a lot.

"Tch." Accelerator smirked. Misaka was breathing heavily while the entire restaurant was burnt. "Like that's going to work on my." He looked around. "Thought I am a bit surprised that a third-rate brat like you could cause this much damage."

"Geh.." Accelerator had called her third-rate brat again, and it was pissing her off... But, she was _"nice"_ enough to stop herself from tearing apart the restaurant again.

"But then again, how the hell are you going to fix all this?" Accelerator asked.

"Huff. I'll just pay for it." Misaka puffed. Accelerator felt his cheeks burning up.

"Tch. Oujo-sama..." Accelerator said in an annoyed manner.

Misaka scrunched her nose up in disgust and began to spark, but she gritted her teeth as if it would stop the sparks and said, "Unfortunately, that name won't work anymore. You know why? Because everybody at Tokiwadai Middle School calls me oujo-sama, Misaka-sama, onee-sama, whatever! Basically, I am like immune to those kinds of stuff!" Misaka was still sparking though and had her fist digging into the table she was sitting at.

Accelerator smirked and said,"You don't look like it..."

"Why you... JERK!" Misaka let out another blast of electricity which made the lights flash on and off, and caused a blackout in most parts of the city. But, though all the damage she did, it still didn't affect Accelerator, who was still standing there, playing with a strand of his hair. Misaka flipped her hair and started, after seeing Accelerator just nonchalantly standing there, "Really... It's annoying when I can't even harm you with my blasts."

Accelerator smirked and said, "I know." he then paused and continued, "but the damage is really something else. Even though I could take on a nuclear bomb without getting hurt..."

"I heard that." Misaka huffed. "Hmph... Cocky b-st-rd."

Accelerator just gritted his teeth. He then examined the building, which was now fully torn down and asked, "So, how you going to pay for this now?"

Misaka started, "I guess I'll just give a bunch of cash to that store clerk over there..." she paused. "It's unfortunate that I couldn't spend more quality time with my friends, but oh well." Misaka turned around and looked at Accelerator. "Oh yeah, and thank you for saving me from Misaki that time."

Accelerator turned around and said, "Ok, I'll be going then."

* * *

**At the Tokiwadai dorms**

"So basically, you are saying that after I put ape 1 into the hospital, onee-sama went out with you guys to a restaurant, met ape number 2, and then completely destroyed it?" **(A/N: Remember the last chapter? Kuroko tortured Kamijou Touma.)**

Uiharu and Saten both nodded their heads vigorously.

"Sigh..." Kuroko paused and slapped her head. "So, after all the trouble I went through to put that ape in the hospital, ape 2 just had to show up and destroy a building."

"Uh, no no. You've got it wrong Shirai-san." Uiharu corrected. "Misaka was the one who destroyed the building..."

"Yeah, but isn't it because ape 2 pissed her off? Seriously. He should know better than to make onee-sama angry." Kuroko complained. But then she smiled brightly and evilly at the same time. It was a freaky experience for both Saten and Uiharu. "At least onee-sama's shocks were able to make him learn his lesson, desu yo ne? Heheheh.. Heheh, heheh, heheheheheheheheheh!" Kuroko chuckled evilly while using her hands to grab the air.

"Ehto... Shirai-san?" Uiharu started.

"What?" Kuroko asked.

"Umm..." Uiharu forced a smile. "Unfortunately, 'ape 2' was unharmed."

"WHAT?! How is that possible?" Kuroko wondered. "NO! It is not possible. You must be seeing things Uiharu, right? Saten-san?"

Saten placed her arms by her head and started waving them in defeat. "Uiharu is not seeing things..." Saten scratched the back of her head while chuckling nervously. "Apparently, while we were watching from a distance, a very long distance, the guy just stood there and took Misaka's electric shock. All of us were like 'gasp,' or like, 'unfortunate guy,' or 'he's dead,' but when the smoke surfaced, the guy was completely unharmed... Heheh.."

"What?!" Kuroko gasped. "No way!" Kuroko turned to face Uiharu. "Uiharu, do you know who this guy is?"

Uiharu shook her head and said,"No, but I have a good idea of who he could be..." She turned her laptop so that it faced Shirai and Kazari. Shirai gasped at the sight.

"This... This man is no ape." Kuroko said.

Saten Ruiko just looked at her curiously and asked, "What do you mean? Is this guy famous or something?

Kuroko just shook her head. But despite her actions, she replied, "Yes. This man is one of the most famous people in Academy city." Kuroko looked at the databank carefully again and gulped. "This certain person who I called 'ape 2,' is the most powerful level 5 there is. The brutal, tarnished, stupid, terrible, horrible, bad,-"

"Now now Kuroko. You're just saying a bunch of synonyms now aren't you?" Ruiko chuckled. Then, she opened her eyes and looked at Kuroko mysteriously. "So? Who is it?"

Kuroko gulped, and was silent for a few minutes. But soon, Uiharu broke the silence.

"This man, is a level 5." Ruiko looked astonished, but Uiharu just shook her head. "He's not just a level 5 though..." Uiharu looked at Saten-san and gulped. "This guy, is the number 1, Accelerator."

* * *

**At Yomikawa's Apartment**

"A-choo!" Accelerator sneezed and then said, "Someone must be talking about me..."

"'Heeheh... Your sneezes are so girly, Accel-chan' Misaka says as Misaka tries to annoy you."

"Accel," Accelerator paused. "-chan?" Accelerator was extremely annoyed. He had a brute face imprinted on his head to prove it.

"'Hmm, hmm.' Misaka replies as Misaka nods her head in approval."

"Ugh..." Accelerator replied with a disgusted face. "Whatever." He said as her brushed the new nickname off. "Just don't get in my way you sh-tty brat."

"'Misaka is annoyed' Misaka says as Misaka pouts, trying to make Accel-chan feel guilty about calling my a 'sh-tty brat.'"

"Oi, Accelerator!" Yomikawa yelled from the kitchen. "Don't go teaching the little girl bad words!"

"'Hmph! Misaka number 20001 is not a little girl! Misaka can use all the bad words Misaka wants!' Misaka states defiantly as Misaka tries to ignore Yomikawa's last comment."

"Tch... You still act like one..." Accelerator snorted.

"'AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!' Misaka screams as Misaka tries to take all her anger on Misaka 10032."

"'Your words have already been distributed throughout the Misaka Network.' Misaka states."

"'THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!' Misaka yells as Misaka gets extremely enraged and annoyed."

Misaka 10032 seemed to ponder for awhile after seeing Last Order get enraged before she says, "'Déjà vu' Misaka says while thinking about a similar sequence of events that had happened to Misaka."

"'Fuu...' Misaka whines as Misaka tries to make Misaka 10032 feel sympathy for Misaka."

"Misaka will be going now. Last time this happened, things did not go well.' Misaka says."

* * *

**Tokiwadai Middle School Dorms (Mikoto's POV)**

I opened the door to my door room and said," Kuroko, I'm home..."

I looked up and saw that Kuroko was not there. "Kuroko?" I asked. "Are you here?"

"Onee-sama" A certain scientific teleporter breathed.

"Kuroko?" I looked all over the room, but I couldn't see her. "Where are you?"

"Onee-sama..." she breathed again.

"K-Kuroko?" I stuttered. "You're kind of starting to freak me out here..."

"Onee-sama..." Kuroko then crawled out from under her dorm bed, looking slightly sick and pale.

"Ah... Kuroko? Are you ok?" I asked, curious about how pale she was.

"Onee-sama..." Kuroko said in a faint voice.

"K-Kuroko! Are you sick, hurt, anywhere?" I screamed frantically.

"I'm hurt..."

"Where?"

"I'M HURT IN MY HEART ONEE-SAMA! HOW COULD YOU JUST GO TO A RESTAURANT WITHOUT ME! AND WITH THAT APE NUMBER 2 TOO! FURTHERMORE, YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED the-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed while shooting electric shocks at the now burnt-to-crisp Kuroko. "How the hell did you find out?"

Kuroko then pointed to the two girls who were hiding under my desk, whispering to each other.

"Uiharu-san? Saten-san?" I looked at the two trembling girls. "What are you doing here?"

One of the trembling girls, Saten, was brave enough to tell me that they had both told Kuroko about the incident at the restaurant. We all remained silent for a moment. Except for the fact that Uiharu had her laptop open, and was typing up something.

"Uiharu?" I motioned for her to come to me. She did. "What are you typing?"

"Uhh... Misaka-san. Your eye... The _other_ eye."

"Yes, what about it?" I asked Uiharu.

"Umm. I have been doing some research about it and-"

"Did you find anything?" I asked Uiharu eagerly, cutting her sentence off.

"Well, no. But apparently, nunber 1 did."

"Accelerator?"

Uiharu nodded her head and then continued. "Your eye, is actually the embodiment, well right now, of the sixth level 5 esper."

I stared at Uiharu. There was no way that was true. I didn't want to believe it, but I was interested. So, I asked Uiharu how she found out.

"Well, at the restaurant that you destroyed, while you were paying for the damages, Accelerator came up to us and explained the fight that you had with him, after we asked him some questions though. He told us that he heard a voice in his brain that told him that he was a monster for killing all you sisters."

I then interrupted Uiharu. "W-Wait a second." I paused before asking, "Sisters?"

Uiharu then replied. "I didn't know what he was talking about either, so then I told him. After that, he just brushed me off. Then he said that he accused the voice in his head was the 6th level 5, and the voice just agreed."

"Uh... Huh..." I replied reluctantly, still fazed from the fact of the 6th level 5. "So, what were you typing?"

"Oh. I looked up this urban rumor, introduced by Saten-san, that was circling around on the internet." She then looked at Saten. "Basically, the rumor states that the 6th level 5 has no physical embodiment. So, she takes over parts of other people's bodies to stay alive. So basically, she is just a conscience."

"So basically, a freak is trying to stay alive." I concluded.

And surprisingly, Uiharu said, "Hai." Then, she continued. "Also, Accelerator told me that he was going to visit you at around 5:30 p.m."

I looked at my digital watch and read the numbers: 5:30 p.m. "Uiharu that's right -"

The window at the back at my dorm shattered and in jumped a certain level 5.

"-now..."

Accelerator didn't say a word. He just grabbed my hand and started walking towards the now broken window.

"Just wait one second you ape!" Kuroko started and then added, "number 2."

Accelerator turned and faced me. "Is she still on that ape thing?!"

I merely nodded at the shock that he had the nerve to break my window.

Kuroko grabbed my free hand. "Onee-sama is not going to go anywhere with the likes of you!"

"I need to tell her something, so let her go b-tch." Accelerator complained.

"What is so important that you would have to speak to onee-sama in private?" Kuroko retorted.

"…"

When Accelerator didn't reply, Kuroko nudged me away from him, freeing my other hand. The freedom didn't last though. Accelerator grabbed my hand and then started pulling me away from Kuroko. But Kuroko wouldn't budge. So, they kept pulling and pulling my arms as if I was a tug-o-war rope.

"Onee-sama is not going anywhere with a hybrid like you!"

Accelerator stopped pulling. "H-hybrid?" He was clearly annoyed. His eye was twitching and he had this look that said 'I'm going to kill you you f-cking b-tch.'

"Of course! I find it very hard to call you ape 2." Kuroko explained. "I would just call you ape, but that is inappropriate for the other ape. So, since you are a mix between an ape and a b-st-rd, you are the second generation of an ape and a b-st-rd, therefore, a hybrid."

"You know I can f-cking kill you right?" Accelerator threatened. He started pulling on my arm again. Except this time, her was holding it tightly, almost squeezing my bone in annoyance.

"Of course." Kuroko smiled evilly. "But this time, since onee-sama is involved, I cannot die just yet." Kuroko smiled triumphantly.

Accelerator then turned to me and had this annoyed look on his face. "Oi brat, do something about this annoying 'thing!'"

"What the hell do you expect me to do?!"

"Just electrocute her to death, that's what!"

"I can't electrocute her to death! Maybe until she's unconcious, but I can't kill her!" I screamed back at him.

"Then just make her unconcious, brat!"

"I can't do that! 1. I am too pissed off right now to do anything. 2. Kuroko would just plop right back up if she knows that the situation is involved with a boy. 3. You are holding my arm WAY TOO FREAKING TIGHT!"

Once he realized he was BREAKING MY ARM, he loosened his grip, but kept pulling.

"Ohohohohohohoh!" Kuroko cackled in a cocky voice that made me want to kill her. "Have you finally recognized the marvelousness of Shirai Kuroko?"

Accelerator and I both just looked at the goddamn idiot. "No."

Accelerator then pulled me towards him when Kuroko had her guard down. But, it wasn't good enough to shake Kuroko. Kuroko then did the stupidest thing ever. She pulled me towards herself and then teleported me. Into the bathtub. Of another random girl's room.

I found myself next to a girl who was bathing and I was soaking wet.

"Mi-Mi-Misaka-sama. If, if you want to that badly, then..." The girl put her face close to mines and then made her lips into a kissy shape. I just sat there in horror, soaking wet.

"Fu-fu,fu..." I stuttered.

"Misaka-sama, what's wrong?"

"Fu, fu, FWAHHHHHHHH!" I then released a blast of electricity, burning the poor girl, burning her bathroom, and erasing her memory, _hopefully..._ I then ran out of her dorm room, and searched for mine, which was apparently 5 STINKING FLOORS ABOVE THIS ONE! But with my ability, it was a cinch. When I finally reached my dorm room door, I opened it, and revealed Kuroko who was dead on the floor. I went up to Kuroko, knelt down, and prayed, "May god let this perverted devil rest."

I then looked back at Accelerator, who was staring at me in disgust. "Why the hell are you all wet?" he asked. "I heard a scream down there too."

"Who the hells fault is that?!" I retorted, still soaking wet.

Accelerator just ignored me and looked away. "Anyway, you're coming with me." He grabbed my hand, and then led me towards the window.

"WAIT! Just wait a freaking moment." I paused. "I need to think about what just happened back there."

Accelerator looked at me with a face that was saying, 'unbelievable.' He then dragged me closer to the window.

"Fine, fine, you lady!" I stopped. "Let me just get a jacket or something. I'm freezing."

Accelerator's eye was twitching. "L-lady?" Accelerator was mortified. "That's worse than loli..."

I grabbed a random jacket and put it on. "Where'd you get loli from?" "Ok, let's go."

"Wait..." Accelerator stopped me. "Take off the wrap around your eye. It's wet, and you're not going to need it."

I nodded my head and obeyed, letting the wrapping drop onto the floor. I was standing there with my blood red eye. "Let's go..."

Accelerator dragged me and jumped out the window, leaving two certainly clueless people.

"Wha-What just happened?..." Saten and Uiharu sat there, completely unaware of the dead Kuroko, broken window, ashed bathroom, and the now gone Accelerator and Mikoto, me!

* * *

**Back to Accelerator and Mikoto**

We were hopping on and off roofs of random houses. I was completely clueless as to why.

"Yo! Accelerator!" I called to him.

He looked back at me and asked, "What?"

"Explanation?" I asked obviously.

"Oh... Right..." He replied obliviously. "So, basically, I'm just gonna give you a short explanation. It's about your eye, and sorry, but I'm going to have to get some 'other' people involved."

"Are you freaking serious? That's not even an explanation!"

"I'll tell you later so save the time and get the Sogiita Gunha."

"Ok. I think something is obviously wrong about you. Sogiita Gunha? That's the crazy gemstone who always talks about guts, right?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. Duh, can't you even f-cking figure that out, brat?!"

"Tch. In case you haven't noticed, I was the one who freaking brang up the topic so LISTEN! We are going to have to turn back and go back to the opposite direction! Sogiita Gunha lives on the other side, got it?"

"Of course. Don't think that I'm that stupid. I already informed 7th-rate."

I was in awe, but still running. "Then why the hell did you let me bring up that topic?"

"I was bored, so I needed something to listen to. You, were my number 1 option."

"Tch. Irritating lady."

"Huff. Stupid brat." Accelerator then continued after pausing for a second. "By the way, we turn left here. Wouldn't want you slamming into that wall."

"What-" I looked in front of me. There was a big, fat, flat, wall in front of me, and I was seconds away from hitting it. "-WALL!" Thanks to my awesome reflexes, I kicked off the wall and turned right.

I looked at in front of me, where 'Accelerator' was. "YOU!- Huh?"

Accelerator was not in front of me. I looked back and saw a leaping figure jumping from house to house, going the opposite direction. "Oh sh-t, oh sh-t, oh sh-t... I turned RIGHT!" I hurriedly used my powers to push me off on my feet to catch up to Accelerator.

"Oh... Welcome back." Accelerator said as I caught up with him.

"You! You didn't even wait for me!" I accused him.

Accelerator just brushed me off. "Anyway, we need to get this guy named Kamijou Touma first."

I froze and flinched at the name. Kamijou Touma, the idiot.

Accelerator looked back at me and stopped. "What? Why'd you stop slowpoke?"

I looked at Accelerator with a disgusted face. He was speaking like he had never met him before. So, I decided to test him. "Have you ever met, Kamijou Touma?"

"Uhh... No." Accelerator replied.

"I'll leave that as a surprise to you then. I'll go get Sogiita Gunha." I walked away leaving Accelerator dumbfounded. But he didn't seem to mind. I went left and far away from the idiot's house was Sogiita Gunha's dormitory. I breached the security and then walked up the stairs to number 7's room. I rang the doorbell a couple times but nobody answered. I started to push the doorbell button faster. I kept doing that for a couple of minutes until I got tired out.

"What the..." I gave up and decided to kick the door.

I prepared for my famous roundhouse kick, jumped a little, and swang my leg. "CHAS-ER?!"

Right when I was about to kick open the door, Sogiita had opened it and my shoe came in contact with Gunha's face.

"FWAH!" Gunha stepped back. He then glared at the sender, me, and then looked at the wound of the receiver, his face. "What are you doing?"

I quickly crawled down to my knees and kept bowing down in chibi form, saying, "Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, etc." I finally stopped after Gunha was like, "Oh it's ok, you can stop bowing now," in an old man voice.

When I stopped, Sogiita just eyed me and asked, "So why did you kick me?"

I grunted before saying, "I kept ringing the doorbell and you never answered, so I decided to kick down the door."

"KICK DOWN THE DOOR?!" Gunha shouted. I merely nodded in reply. "Do you know how much trouble I would be in if you did that?!" He started to whisper because he was to loud. "I'm impressed... That takes a lot of guts..."

I suddenly got depressed after he said that he would be in trouble. "So you got one of those too?"

"Got one of what?"

"Those creepy dorm supervisors who hunt you down if you're like 1 second past curfew."

"YES! But, of course I can always overcome the supervisor with MY GUTS! But he's kind of scary, so I still have to work on it. Anyway, your dorm supervisor can't be any worse than my dorm supervisor."

"Oh yeah? I also have a perverted roommate, who goes at length to aphrodisiacs just to make me...Ugh..."

Sogiita just stared at me in horror. "You..." He started. He looked really depressed. "I ADMIRE YOUR GUTS!" he shouted. "TO LIVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE THAT IS LIKE LIVING IN HELL!" He then added," But then again I have my own living hell here." He turned around and thought about his dorm supervisor who was patrolling downstairs. He then turned back to face me. "So? Why are you here?" he asked me. Then he asked, "Why are you closing your left eye?"

The whole time I was at Sogiita's house, I had closed my left eye to prevent rushed questions.

"Did you seriously forget? Accelerator contacted you remember?"

Sogiita thought about it and then said, "Oh yeah... He broke my window." He pointed to the window which was now covered in duct-tape instead of glass.

"Your window too?"

He nodded. Then he asked, "So, what's up with your left eye?"

I smiled and then opened the left eye.

"Woah! It takes a lot of guts to put on a bloody red eye contact!" Sogiita had his mouth wide open and was staring at my eye.

"What the heck?! It's not a freaking eye contact!"

"Then... It's real?" I nodded. The guy was staring at my eye in wonder. I blinked. And during that short amount of time that I blinked, Sogiita's finger was right in front of my face, ready to poke my eye.

"WHAT THE!" I pushed away his finger. "Don't poke my eye! It's not like it's going to do any damage, but Don't poke it!"

"Why?" Sogiita whined.

"This eye is a mandatory feature that we will be discussing later on." I remarked. But Sogiita just sat there, staring stupidly at me. I sighed and said, "The eye is important."

"~Ah.."

I looked at him as if he was the second dumbest thing in the world, taking into account that the idiot was first. "Anyway, we have to go. We're going to meet up with the Accelerator in a moment."

"Wait what?" I paid no attention to his question, stood up, grabbed his hand, and started to walk out the door. Surprisingly, he didn't resist. He claimed that he'd do anything to stay away from the dorm supervisor. Just as I was about to go outside, his dorm supervisor literally hopped through Gunha's window, 'killing' the duct-tape, and said, "Where do you think you're going, Gunha?"

_"Gunha? He calls him by his first name? Are they close or something?" _I thought.

Sogiita froze in his place and reluctantly looked back to the supervisor. "Uhh.. I'm going to see some people."

"Really? I'm not going to let you go! It's past curfew."

"B-but I have to!" They then started arguing and bickering, and the dorm supervisor was winning. That really pissed me off.

"OH SHUT UP WILL YA?!" I screamed.

But, the dorm suervisor just brushed my comment off and said, "No." He then looked at me. "So who are you and what are you going to do about it?"

I was EXTREMELY pissed off now. So, I stomped the ground with my foot, and sent electricity towards the 'kid'. The 'kid', who had no idea this was coming for him, got shocked and was knocked out.

"Hmph..." I flipped my hair and started to head out with Gunha, not even checking if the damn supervisor was alive or not.

Sogiita just stared at me and said, "Wow... So violent..." he paused before saying, "I ADMIRE IT!"

I just bonked him on the head and replied, "We're going, k?" I grabbed his hand and once again started to jump on and off roofs of houses who we didn't know belonged to.

After jumping on and off houses for a few minutes, I asked the gemstone, "Yo!" He looked at me. "Do you happen to know an idiot named Kamijou Touma?"

"Umm..." Sogiita Gunha thought about it for a while. Soon after, he said, "No."

"Tch." I looked at him. "Then why'd you even think about it?"

"I was thinking about how much guts it takes to look for him."

I face palmed myself. Sigh...

"Let's just go back to the place number 1 mentioned..."

Gunha looked at me in surprise. "Number 1? As in level 5 number 1, Accelerator?"

I nodded my head. Then I asked, "Have you met him?"

Gunha replied, "I don't want to think about it..."

"Same..." I whispered as I thought about the thousands of clones, err, sisters he killed.

* * *

**Time skip: Accelerator's Meeting Place**

As soon as we got to what USED to be the place Accelerator mentioned, we found a trail of houses next to it destroyed. Accelerator and Touma were standing in front of each other, trying to kill one another, well, one-sidedly. Accelerator looked at me and started, "Oi, third-rate!" He glared. "Why the hell did you leave ME to get this b-st-rd?!"

"So I could save the trouble of getting involved into another stupid fight between you and him."

"You!"

"It's not like you disagreed!" I retorted.

He ignored me. Then he looked at the person standing behind me. "Who's that?"

I sighed and started, "That's-"

"I'M SOGIITA GUNHA! NUMBER 7 OF THE 7 LEVEL 5s AND A GEMSTONE! I NEED GUTS, GUTS, AND MORE GUTS!" He then started to do some kind of superhero pose and then asked, "Who might you be?"

Accelerator looked at him blankly. "Number 1."

Kamijou then added, "I'm number 0, and level 0."

Gunha froze in his place and stared at Accelerator, ignoring Kamijou, as if he had seen a monster, but not seriously, comically. He started to back away and was about to run off saying, "I NEED MORE GUTS!" before I pulled him back.

Accelerator stared at me. "Are all gemstones like this?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I'm guess so, but I'm pretty sure this guy is a bit more crazy than the others."

Accelerator nodded his head and said, "Makes sense."

I stood up and looked back at the gemstone, who was still trying to run away, even though my grip was too strong to break out of, at least if he doesn't want to break his shirt. Then, I remembered what we came here for. "Yo! Accelerator!" I called out to him, who had already continued his one-sided battle with the idiot. He looked up at me. "Can we start the 'meeting' now or what?"

He looked at me with a confused, yet slightly disgusted face. Then, he realized. "Oh."

I nodded.

He then said, "Do you really think you can come into this pile of rubble now?"

"Oh." The meeting place was completely torn down from when Accelerator was trying to kill the idiot. I looked at the messed up people who were standing in front of me. Then I asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"Dunno..." he said. I looked at him as if he was the most messed up one of all of us. Then he looked at all of us. "So are you incompetent b-st-rds going to help me come up with a solution or what?"

Just as he said that, his phone started vibrating. He put his fight on pause and flipped open the phone. It was a text.

He then read it out loud for all of us to hear.

"I thought this might be interesting, so I decided to come to your little meeting. Oh yeah, also, I have a suggestion to make. Why don't you just have your little meeting at Touma's place?"

~Misaki."

"Geh..." I froze in horror. Shokuhou Misaki, the queen of Tokiwadai. That girl was going to be coming here?

After looking at me for a while, he asked, "Who's Misaki?"

I just stared at him with my mouth agape. "You know, number 5?"

Accelerator started to stare back at the floor in disgust. "The damn bitch..."

"I know right?..." For a second, we were all standing there, depressed. To break the mood, I hopped down from the house I was standing on, accidentally giving some people a view of my shorts, and walked up to Accelerator, dragging the gemstone with me.

I looked at the idiot, who was exhausted from blocking all of Accelerator's attacks, and Accelerator, who standing there perfectly fine.

I sighed and then said, "Let's go..."

* * *

**Time Skip: Kamijou's place**

*pant pant, pant pant...

"What... *pant, the...*pant, hell?" Mikoto complained.

"Don't complain! I'm the one who has to carry this guy!" Accelerator pointed at the knocked out idiot.

"I have to carry this guy!" She pointed at Sogiita Gunha, who was fazed from taking a surprise attack from a really mysterious esper. The esper had a cape on and was blocking the entire view of his face. He had been tailing us the entire time when we were going to the idiot's house. He was certainly very powerful. Taking a total of firings of 3 railguns and a horrendous glare from Accelerator. They were all tired from using their powers too much while having to carry two heavy "things." Kamijou Touma had been knocked out when Mikoto tried to throw him out of harms way, but instead got head-first knocked into a pole. But it was fine now. The esper was now knocked out after Mikoto's 3rd railgun, being hit straight in the face. But when they tried to reveal who the esper was, the esper vanished, leaving no trace of him behind.

_~flashback~_

_Sogiita Gunha , Mikoto, and Accelerator were all travelling as fast as they could to Kamijou's house. They soon stopped after they realized the idiot of the group couldn't keep up, Kamijou Touma._

_"Sheesh, you can't even handle this much?" Mikoto complained to Touma._

_"Don't expect too much of me. I'm not that great of a person..." Touma replied drowsily, trying to make Mikoto lay off her expectations for him._

_Mikoto looked at him strangely. Then she said, "You're the last person who gets to say that..." She remembered how he had defeated Accelerator and saved her sisters. She was amazed. The amazingness was enough for her to think that this was a dream. A dream where she could fall in love, and never get hurt. Too bad it really was. Touma was too dense._

_Accelerator and Gunha were walking in front of them, obviously bored due to the fact that they couldn't go any faster than walking._

_At that spur of the moment, Mikoto had an idea. She grabbed Touma by his hand and flipped him, making his stomach lean onto her shoulders while he was hanging upside-down. _

_"Wa-Wait! What are you doing?" Touma screamed._

_The two level 5s that were walking in front of Mikoto and Touma looked back to see what had caused the commotion. They saw Mikoto carrying Touma and were obviously shocked._

_Mikoto looked at them and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wha-What? This way we can go faster right?" Mikoto got a head start and started to sprint across the sidewalk. After seeing this, the strongest and weakest of the level 5s smiled. They also started dashing, following Mikoto. This made it a lot easier to not think of Touma as a burden. When everything was going just fine, a huge blast of air came rushing towards them, blowing them away. _

_Mikoto had been blown straight into a wall, but due to Mikoto's natural reflexes, she had thrown Touma into a pole, accidentally though. _

_"Ah... Oops..." she said as she realized her mistake._

_Accelerator looked at her as if she was crazy. "You do know that we need him to give us directions to his house right?"_

_Mikoto shook her head, (still stuck in the wall). "I know the way. So right now, that thing that I threw into a pole is kind of useless."_

_Accelerator turned away, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Makes sense..." He then looked back at Mikoto. "But we might need his power. So just in case, I'll carry him." Mikoto nodded. Accelerator made his way to the pole while blocking the gushing wind that was almost forcing him to use extra strength, even with his reflector. He then picked up the knocked-out idiot who was drooling and had a bump on his head. Gunha on the other hand, was completely fine, having punched away the air blast after realizing that the target was them. He had been running on the other side of the street just in case something happened. _

_"Hah! There's no way your pitiful air blasts can harm me! My guts are strong enough to take on anything!" Or so he claimed, but as another blast came rushing towards him, the element of __**SURPRISE!**__ had knocked him out. Mikoto sweat dropped. _

_"So much for what he said," Mikoto muttered under her breath. Mikoto kicked off the wall which she was almost comfortable in, but due to another gust of wind, the pain became unbearable. She looked at Accelerator and smirked at what he was doing. Kamijou Touma was unconcious, so Accelerator therefore had the advantage of using the idiot's right hand. The idiot was being dragged around, with Accelerator holding his right hand, blocking every possible attack he could. The rest he just dodged. Basically, Accelerator was using the idiot's right hand to block the attacks._

_Mikoto smirked. "That's an interesting way to use him."_

_"I know right? At least now, he's not dead weight."_

_She smiled at the usage of Accelerator's words. "Really..." she thought. "That's so like him." She then turned her focus back to the the other idiot who was lying unconcious. She made her way to Gunha while dodging air blasts that were being shot at her. She picked him up the same way she did before with Touma._

_"I guess I'll be taking the second idiot of the group then..."_

_Accelerator and Mikoto were both standing there, not daring to show their exhausted faces from dodging all the wind. But, they could both tell that the esper was getting tired too. The shots were getting weaker._

_"Oi, oi! Is that all you can do?!" Accelerator laughed out loud. "A pitiful excuse for an esper!" _

_Suddenly, a fireball came shooting at Accelerator._

_"What the hell?" Accelerator shoved Kamijou's hand in front of him to block the fireball. "There's another esper here?"_

_"THAT'S CHEATING!" Misaka yelled out. Both of the espers weren't able to attack, because of the two idiots who got knocked-out. Defend, but due to Kamijou's hand, and Gunha's heaviness, they couldn't do so as well. So, they had to run away._

_A figure appeared and was wearing a hood over his face. Accelerator looked at Mikoto, who was running while carrying Gunha. He looked over at Mikoto's left eye. The red eye. He then noticed that her eye was back to being a normal, hazel brown eye. _

_"What the hell?!" he murmured._

_Mikoto turned to look at him and asked, "What?"_

_Accelerator furrowed his eyebrows, and then said, "Your eye... It's back to normal."_

_"It is?" Mikoto started to reach for her eye, with every inch of her body hoping for this to be true. But just as she was a centimeter from her eye, a fireball got thrown directly at Mikoto. Which Accelerator had to block due to Mikoto's attention toward the eye._

_"Pay attention will you?!" Accelerator shouted._

_"FINE LADY!" Mikoto turned around and shot a railgun at the esper after being super annoyed by Accelerator. She missed. No, it was more like the railgun went through the esper. "What the heck?"_

_"TRY NOT MISSING!" Accelerator went and glared at her._

_"I didn't miss! It went through him!"_

_"That's impossible! TRY AGAIN!"_

_Mikoto fished for a coin and pointed it at the esper. She fired, but then observed that it went through the esper. She turned back to Accelerator and yelled out, "SEE?!"_

_Accelerator frowned and glared at the esper, who was still following them._

_"Then... Try aiming for the face!"_

_"Pfftt... It's not like it's going to make any difference!"_

_"JUST TRY IT BRAT!"_

_"I got it, I got it. Stop whining." Turning around again, she fished out for a third coin, which apparently was her last one. She looked at the coin and took a deep breath. Well... Here goes nothing, she thought. She aimed at the esper's face while being pre-occupied with Accelerator. _

_She sighed and then said, "Bang!" The coin zoomed at the cloaked figure at the speed of sound, leaving a beam for people to look at instead of a coin. The coin wooshed through the head. "See?" she looked at Accelerator. "It didn't work."_

_Accelerator shook his head. "Take a closer look."_

_There where Mikoto had shot the esper, was a crack. Mikoto gasped. The esper then fell to the ground, but disappeared before examination could be done, leaving the cloak behind. Though the esper had gotten away, it had not gone away without an injury. Thus, Mikoto was satisfied. She started to breathe heavily after trying to NOT show the opponent her tired face._

_By that time, they were already at Kamijou's house, and were both shocked. Suddenly, an excrutiating pain befell on Mikoto's eye. She groaned and knelt down on the floor while covering her eye. Accelerator was in front of her, but he didn't seem to notice._

_~flashback end~_

* * *

**Mikoto's POV Touma's House**

I crutched on the floor, holding my eye. I was groaning, but Accelerator didn't take notice. I tried to reach out for him, but my arm, being to weak, slid down to the floor, trying to support my body. Slowly, the pain was moving away, but not fast enough to make me feel better. I looked up at the now black figure that was standing in front of me. I was blackening out, but all that had happened while Accelerator was standing up, and staying strong. I realized that Accelerator already had enough problems to take worry about. He doesn't need to help me. He doesn't need to do anything. This eye is a completely trivial matter to him. He doesn't have to do anything, not for me, but there he was, standing there in front of me, not looking back. I thought about how similar he might be. I was thinking, how this diabolic Accelerator, might be so similar to a certain dense idiot that I love. So, I stood up, my legs wobbling and my hand still supporting Gunha. I took my left hand off my left eye and tried to look ok. I smiled. If he could stand there, supporting two people, me and Touma, with his one hand, couldn't I too? I looked at Accelerator, who was currently staring at the dawn of the sky. I decided to continue off where the fight had ended, hoping he would accept my late reaction. I bent down and used my left hand to support myself by holging onto my knee. I tried to look tired and exhausted, and panted to add to the effect before saying:

"What... *pant, the...*pant, hell?" I fakely complained.

"Don't complain! I'm the one who has to carry this guy!" Accelerator pointed at the knocked out idiot.

"I have to carry this guy!" I pointed at Sogiita Gunha, who was fazed from taking a surprise attack from that really mysterious esper.

"Tch..." Accelerator scoffed. "Little weakling..."

I smiled at his words. That was so like Accelerator. "Pfftt..." I giggled.

"Wha-What? You trying to make fun of me? W-E-A-K-L-I-N-G?!"

I narrowed my eyes and smiled at the sky. Whispering, "No... It might be possible... That it's entirely something else."

"What did you say?"

I looked back at him and replied, "Nothing," all while I was still smiling. Little did I know, that Accelerator too, was feeling his face heat up.

Accelerator looked to this side and slightly whispered, "Huff... Brat."

I looked at him with a confused face, considering how I felt about him. Then how I felt about Touma. They were slightly... Different. I looked at the place where the idiot was living in. It's a normal, highschool, boys dorm in Japan. It's completely normal. So, why did it have such a warm and nostalgic feeling to it when I looked at it? I felt my face heat up after remembering the time I cooked for Touma and how I almost destroyed his entire dorm. It was... Kind of fun. I looked at Accelerator, and considered my moments with him. They were all blurry, really. But it was enough to know that this sadistic b-st-rd actually cared about things. **(I know... Sadistic Bastard completely ruins the moment. But, that's just how Mikoto is!)** Before I snapped out of my nostalgic trance, I realized Accelerator was waving his hands in front of me, trying to wake me up from whatever had possesed me.

"OI! THIRD-RATE! CAN-YOU-HEAR-ME?!" Accelerator was pissed off. He furrowed his eyebrows. He turned on his little 'network brain' and decided to test something. Apparently, he had realized, that my little eye was back. He used his calculations for reflection. He raised his pointer finger and decided to POKE me in my eye. Fortunately, I calculated my electric barrier in time. Just as his finger was about to poke me, a little shock forced him to pull his finger back.

"What are you doing?" I was pissed off with him, daring to poke the new eye I had just gotten used to.

"Sigh. Just trying to see if you were awake." He looked at me and tilted his head. "Your eye is back..."

"I know." I said under my breath. I then turned to look at the idiot's apartment. "Let's go..."

We walked up to the apartment and climbed up the stairs. We then found the door that led to Touma's room. I 'fixed' the electric lock and opened the door, only to reveal Shokuhou Misaki lying on his bed. I looked at Shokuhou, who was apparently really lazy right now. "Sho-... Shokuhou... Misaki..." She looked up at my face, which was now filled with disgust. "What are you doing here?"

Shokuhou Misaki sat up on the bed. "~Ara? Misaka-san... Don't you remember the text I sent to Accelerator? I'm joining your little party!" She then looked at what she thought was two 'dead' bodies that me and Accelerator were carrying. "But... I guess it's not much of a party anymore is it?" She sighed and then asked, "So? Who did you kill this time?"

I glared at her. "We didn't kill anybody..." Me and Accelerator threw the two idiots onto the ground. I pointed at the idiot, "Kamijou Touma." then I pointed at the other idiot, precisely, the idiot in rank number two, "Sogiita Gunha."

Misaki sweat dropped, while Accelerator shrugged it off, considering this completely normal behavior.

"~Awwwwwww... Misaka-san seems to have been pissed off by the two. But I'm surprised Accelerator came here in one piece... But, it's kind of expected. He is number 1 after all..." Her legs dangled from the bed and she swished them around, and stood up. She went up to the 'dead' bodies and poked them with her finger. One of them groaned, while the other one opened his mouth and tried to chomp on the her finger shouting, "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS!"

You can pretty much guess who that was... But nevertheless, they were still 'dead,' (sleeping,) and didn't wake up.

Misaki stood up and huffed. "Looks like they're not going to get up any time soon..."

She put her hand on her hip and sighed. "This party's ruined." She then looked me straight in the _eye_. "I don't believe your eye can get injured like that in a fight." She turned and faced Accelerator. "Not even in a battle between Accelerator. You would just be dead enough to say, 'I guess... This is what death is...'" she said in a squeaky tone. I looked at Accelerator, who had a pained look on his face for a fraction of a second. "Maybe, just maybe," I thought. "During that fraction of a second, he felt guilty?" As much as I hated to admit it, I was right.

"~Ara? Accelerator? I thought you were always known to have reflection on!" Misaki took her remote and put it on her cheek. "I never would have thought you would have felt guilty for killing people!"

Accelerator stomped his foot. "Shut up b-tch! You don't know what I've gone through!"

"Ahhh... Sorry but, apparently, I do. I know about your sisters, Misaka-san." She turned and looked at me, but then paused and turned back to Accelerator. "I know about Last Order, Misaka Worst, and of course... Your involvement of the magic side..."

"Magic side?" I whispered to myself. It wasn't loud enough for them to hear. "Sisters?" How could she know this stuff? Oh... Oh yeah... How could I forget? She was one of my enemies after all, the queen of Tokiwadai, the 5th level 5, and the holder of Mental Out and Exterior. Most of all, she was Shokuhou Misaki, a girl

who could easily piss me off, but had enough information in her head to make me want to listen. She could figure out anything if she wanted to. But here, she was powerless. But right now, I could only think that I was the powerless one. I also had to stay in protection of Touma, and he saves me every single time. And I let him do so. It pisses me off. Every single time he saves me, it pisses me off. Each and every time, thinking, 'what would I do without him?' But each and every time I still let him. I still let others save me too. Uiharu-san, Saten-san, Kuroko... Why? Am I that powerless?

"Powerless..." I whispered in a deflated tone.

"What?" Accelerator and Misaki looked at me.

"Powerless..." I said louder. "Completely powerless."

"What are you talking about brat?" Obviously, Accelerator said that.

"Completely... Powerless..." I whispered. I was weak, terrified, annoyed, desperate, and most of all, I felt powerless. I was drawn into an emotionless state. I saw black, all around me.

"Where... Where am I?" I looked around in wonder.

_"She's... She's lost her mind..."_ I heard Misaki say. It was the usual Shokuhou Misaki, but it seemed so distant and far away.

"Misaka-san..." I heard a voice, a voice that seemed more clear than anything else. "How can you live like this?" The voice... Was pitying me.

"Live like what?" I whispered.

"Just live. Just live and not know what goes on in this city." The voice turned and directly spoke in my mind. "Do you feel... POWERLESS?" The voice was ringing in my eye. I knelt down and covered it, trying hard not to show pain on my face. I growled. But as I looked down, I could see my body slowly disintegrating. My foot and part of my leg were gone into white little specks, floating in the air.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm your conscience. I now about all the feelings locked inside your head. No, your heart. I know your pain. I know _everything._"

"What?"

"Can you stand, and face those emotions? No. You're too _powerless_ to. You don't know anything. You're the only one being kept in the dark here. Your friends, Accelerator, Touma, dad, and even Shokuhou Misaki knows the darkness. The darkness you've come to know is the tip-top of the surface. Do you know about the magic-side?"

I shook my head.

"Do you know about the things that is going on in this world? In this city? Your city?"

I shook my head once again.

"Thought so. You have secrets being kept from you Mikoto. Lots of things. Do you care to see them?"

I nodded. But despite my actions, the voice said:

"You're lying. I'm your conscience. I can hear everything that goes on in your head. I can hear everything that goes on in your _heart_. You can't keep secrets from me. You can't. You feel powerless... Am I right?"

I nodded my head. My body, still disintegrating, and was up to part of my face, but my chest was still there.

"I can take over any part of you." the voice paused. "Just not your heart..." the voice giggled. "But... That can change. Because I am much more powerful. Your conscience, who is able to unlock all your power. Can you handle it?"

I nodded.

"Ahh... But you won't be able to stay sane."

I was power-thirsty. I was powerless. I wanted power. I breathed for it, lived for it, needed it. I nodded.

"So then..." the voice said, sounding satisfied, "Are you willing, to give up yourself?"

I nodded once again.

"Then... Will you let me take over?"

I nodded.

"Good girl." the voice paused. "Would you like to take a little look at your conscience?"

I nodded. I was happy, I wanted to see my conscience. Suddenly, this little black world of mine fell apart. Out came the night sky, with twinkling stars. Grassy fields, and the bridge. The bridge that Touma and I met, and where Touma... Saved me. I stared in awe. It was beautiful. I smiled and then said:

"This world. This world I've never seen... It's beautiful and it's all-"

"Mine" A dark voice cut in and shattered MY world into a billion pieces.

"Wha-What?!" I was shocked. My beautiful world was cut and shattered. "What's going-" I looked down. I saw a black ooze, like quicksand, pulling me in. I reached my hand out. "He-help!"

"Help is on the way dear..." The voice said. "I'll help you..."

I smiled in gladness.

"I'll help you, loose yourself."

My eyes widened in fear. "Wha-What?" The black ooze had only my hand out. My entire face and soul had been sucked in. As the ooze took the last of me in, I heard,

"I'll help you, Mikoto." The voice seemed kind and gentle, yet sad and angry. "I'll help you... Shatter this excuse of a world."

_I'll shatter it. All of it. So, don't worry, Mikoto. This is just the beginning..._

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that was fun to write. Well, I am REALLY SORRY! REALLY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I didn't post in like 10 days and WAHHHHHHHHHHH! 10,100 words! I am so sorry. But anyway, thank you for giving this story a chance. So** **thank you! I am sorry about this chapter coming out so late... Anyway, See you next time! ~tehe**


	6. SOPA

I am sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but anyway. There is something called SOPA going on, where they delete fanfictions and fan made stuff. To prevent this, many people have signed a petition to stop it. HOLY I JUST REALIZED I HAD 10,103 WORDS IN SHATTER THIS WORLD CHAPTER. Sorry I digressed X3 But anyway, please sign this petition to stop SOPA, or else it is possible that fanfictions like mines could disappear. Here is the link to the petition. .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr 


End file.
